


Revival

by YamiAshy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Universe, Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Internal Conflict, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAshy/pseuds/YamiAshy
Summary: After the events of The Titan's Curse Nico finds himself struggling to live on the streets. Exhausted, he recklessly uses his powers to take him somewhere safe. He ends up in an unfamiliar cabin and too weak to do anything else he decides to spend the night.Percy still feels guilty about Bianca's death. He searched and searched for Nico but was unable to find him. Something is sending him visions of the boy though as if to tell him to go find him. At last Nico ends up in a familiar looking place and Percy seeks him out. What follows is something neither of them expected.Canon compliant up through The Titan's Curse. Slow burn romance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I debated for a while on who's point of view to write this in. I considered writing it all from Nico's perspective, but I felt like Percy's perspective added to the overall story. I compromised it by switching between their POV, the changes are clearly marked. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Nico**

Living on the streets isn't easy. There's nowhere to shower so he's been reduced to washing his face with loose garden hoses and using public bathrooms at parks. They're gross, but at least it's something. He'd feel weird using his powers to break into someone's home. It's impossible to control his hair too. It's grown out to tickle his face and the back of his neck, he's constantly brushing it out of his eyes. He could try and cut it with his sword but it doesn't really seem worth the effort. He also had to lift some clothes from a goodwill box. Nico felt bad about it but he needed something warm to wear and he got a cool beat up aviator out of it. He's grateful for the heavy coat, it keeps him relatively warm in the winter chill. Running away from camp might not have been his brightest idea, but he refuses to stay there with his sister's murderer.

 

Bianca.

 

An ache forms behind his ribs at the thought of her. Gone. She's truly gone. Out of reach. She won't answer any of his summons and he cannot find her in the Underworld either. He tried to, so many times, but she never showed herself to him. Nico is starting to get the horrible feeling that she's purposely avoiding him. Even in death, she doesn't want to see him anymore and that hurts.

 

His gut twists uncomfortably at the thought, or maybe it's just hunger pains. Nico can't remember the last time he ate a full meal and he hasn't felt one-hundred percent the past few days. His face feels hot but his body feels like ice. He really doesn't want to spend another night outside. An uneasy feeling lingers on the edge of his senses too... more monsters stalking him? Exhaustion sits heavy on his shoulders and his sword feels like it weighs a ton in his hand. He's in no shape for another fight tonight, that much is clear. Taking a deep breath he turns and steps into the shadow of a tree with no particular place in mind just the thought of somewhere safe.

 

Nico tumbles out of the shadows on unsteady feet, nearly falling head over heels on the rough wood floor. It's always harder to do this when he doesn't have a specific destination in mind, even more so when he's already exhausted. Thankfully he made it all in one piece but his body drags heavily with exhaustion. His sword drops to the floor point first and he leans heavily on it trying to stay upright. His gaze sweeps around and he realizes that he's landed in... a cabin?

  
The walls are worn down from sand blowing against them, there's a fine gritty layer of it over the floor too. It must have slipped in through cracks in the boards, he can feel it when he shuffles forward. The furniture is simple, a blue carpet with a dark blue two-seater couch, a tiny kitchenette, a mini refrigerator that looks like it hasn't been turned on in a while, and small seashell lamps decorate the walls. There are two whitewashed doors across the room from him. One is probably a bathroom the other must be a bedroom.

  
The entire cabin smells like the sea.

  
Nico shouldn't find it comforting but he does. _It smells like Percy._ The thought simultaneously makes his heart stutter and his stomach roll in disgust. Percy is the reason Bianca is gone. He shoves the thought from his mind and looks around the room again. It's clear that no one has been here for a while and there might even be hot water in the bathroom, and soap. That uneasy feeling that was lingering on the edge of his senses has disappeared too. Nico can put up with being here for one night. Resolved, he leans heavily on his sword and starts to drag himself over to the bathroom.

  
\---

 

**Percy**

  
Percy reluctantly returned home after the quest. He, Grover, and Annabeth had spent hours searching the woods for Nico after he ran off. There had been no sign of the son of Hades though and at last, they were forced to give up and return to camp. Percy left for home not long after that at the insistence of Chiron. His mom was ecstatic and relieved to see him home well. He was happy to see her too but he feels like he should have stayed at camp to help. The war is coming.

  
Demigods sleep restlessly at the best of times but Percy's sleep has been particularly troubled the past month and a half since Nico disappeared. As soon as he closes his eyes he dreams, then his dreams swiftly turn into visions. Visions of Kronos's army growing each day, Luke miraculously alive and looking healthier than ever, and Nico. For some inexplicable reason, his dreams always turn to the young demigod and he wakes from those restlessly, wondering just how much of what he sees is real. Nico never seems to be in a place he can recognize and it's incredibly frustrating. If he was then Percy could go there and find him and hopefully convince him to go back to camp. Another part of him wonders why he dreams of Nico at all. Those visions are always vivid and Percy always has the feeling of being watched during them.

  
Tonight his sleep is particularly restless, visions of Kronos's coffin haunting him when there's a tug suddenly on his dream self's arm. He pulls his gaze away from the vision to look but there's no one there. Two hands plant on the back of his shoulders and shove him forward. He goes tumbling through his dream straight into another vision, one that looks even more hyper-real than his visions of the budding war.

  
Nico is curled up on top of some blue bedsheets. He looks even thinner than the last time Percy had a vision of him, and his hair is wet. It's longer than before, curling around his ears and the back of his neck, clinging to his face. He's paler too and his cheeks are flushed with color. His bag sits on the floor beside him and his sword lays within easy reach on the sheets next to him. He's shivering despite being buried under a blanket and dressed in all of his clothes. Percy can just see the collar of the kid's aviator jacket poking out from under the blanket. _Where is he this time?_  
Percy feels another tug on his wrist this time and he's pulled back through the door of the bedroom. Once again as he turns to look there's nothing there... but this place, it feels familiar. He turns in a slow circle, looking around on his own, and it clicks. This is his mom's cabin in Montauk. That explains all the blue furniture. He wills himself over to the window to be sure and.. yes. He can see the beach and the sea lapping gently at the sand. A harsh kick in his lower back sends him flying through the window and into the open air.

  
He stares up at the ceiling in his bedroom, catching his breath from the sudden end to his vision. _Is Nico really there in the cabin? Right now?_ Percy rolls upright and rubs his eyes to clear his vision of the lingering image of Nico shivering under the blue sheets. There is no way he's going to get back to sleep tonight after that. There's a restfulness, his ADHD urging him to get up, pace, and occupy himself. His mind is going about a million miles a minute and he can feel his heart racing still from the sudden end to his rest. He has to go check the cabin. Something or someone is obviously sending him these visions of Nico. Why else would they send them to him, if not to find the younger demigod? He has to try.

  
Percy _wants_ to find him. Even if Nico threatened to kill him on sight. No one deserves to be stuck out alone like that. Especially not a young demigod that's had zero training. It's a miracle Nico has survived this long on his own. He's more worried though about the shivering and the flush on the kid's cheeks. He could be seriously ill. He curses creatively when his knee bangs against his dresser in the dark but after fumbling around for a good minute he finds a pair of jeans. He struggles into them then grabs Riptide off his nightstand and pulls on a heavy jacket. The nights have been freezing recently, its almost the end of January.

  
He walks out of his room on light feet, all his combat training helping him sneak through the rest of the apartment without any loud noises. Percy pauses at the front door, glancing to the door to his mom's room, but he doesn't want to wake her. She deserves her rest, she has classes to work on and work to go to. He can fill her in later once Nico is safe. Besides, if this turns into a wild goose chase or worse he doesn't want her to get caught up in it. He grabs the key to their cabin off the wall, shoves his feet into his shoes, and quietly slips out of the apartment.

  
The streets around their apartment complex are relatively quiet at night. Well, as quiet as Manhatten can get. "Blackjack!" He sticks two fingers in the corners of his mouth and whistles loudly to call for his pegasus. Poseidon made horses so he's always gotten along really well with the pegasi, even if they fly. He set Blackjack free from Luke's boat and the pegasus has been helpful ever since. Percy keeps his eyes on the sky and sure enough, the black pegasus comes whirling around a building, wings extended wide as he glides down to the pavement.  
_Hey Boss! What can I do for you?_

  
He smiles at the sound of the pegasus's cheerful voice. "I told you not to call me boss Blackjack." He steps closer and runs his finger's through the pegasus's mane, coming it down. "Can you give me a lift?"

  
_Sure you're the boss, whatever you say. Where are we going?_ Blackjack folds his legs to let Percy hop on.

  
"Down to the beach." He suppresses a sigh, Blackjack's never going to change. "There's a cabin out there I need to visit. I'll give you the directions as we go."

  
_You got it, just tell me the way._ The pegasus straitens up, spreads his wings, and takes flight.

  
\---

**Nico**

 

There's soap, shampoo, and running water in the bathroom but it's cold. It's better than nothing though so he steels himself and steps under the spray. He scrubs himself down thoroughly, working the built-up grime out of his hair and off of his skin. After a minute he grabs his clothes too. There isn't really a way for him to do laundry so now is the best time to get it done. He finds towels in the closet and uses one to dry himself, rubbing briskly to try and generate some warmth. He uses another to wring out his clothes before he tugs them back on, the damp cloth clings to his skin and leeches away his warmth. He doesn't have a change of clothes though, he'll have to deal with it for a night. Despite the uncomfortable clinging it feels good to be clean. It's worth it. He tugs his aviator jacket back on and leans heavily on his sword. The cold from the shower shocked some energy back into him but he's completely drained. He shuffles over to the bedroom slowly and his knees buckle when he reaches the bed, finally giving out on him. His first real bed in weeks, it's a lot softer than the ground.

  
Nico sighs and rolls onto his side, wrapping himself tightly in the blanket in an attempt to trap in some warmth. The blanket is thin, more of a summer sheet than anything, but it's better than nothing. He tugs his knees up to his chest and curls up into a tiny ball. His body won't stop shivering and his face feels hot even after the cold shower. "Dammit..." He buries his face down in the pillow and wraps his arms around himself. It smells fresh and clean, just like the sea. _Why does it feel so nice?_ The whole cabin has a comforting sort of aura that he can't really explain. Another tremble runs through him and he curses. If he could just get warm-

  
There's a thump outside. Something big just landed in the sand.

  
His eyes fly back open and he forces himself back up into a sitting position grasping the handle of his sword. The motion feels like it's sapping the last of his meager strength. He's dead-tired, no pun intended, and not in any shape for a fight. He can't even sit up straight, shadow travel is out of the question. Nico refuses to go down without even trying though. He grabs the handle of his sword with both hands and footsteps echo on the wooden floor outside his door. Anything could be on the other side of that door and he has no idea what he's going to do but he has to try. Steeling himself, he lifts his sword up and points it at the door.

\---

 

**Percy**

  
"Thanks, Blackjack. I'll be right out bud." Percy slides off the pegasus's back as he lands in the sand.

  
_Take your time Boss, I'll circle around. Haven't been down by the ocean in a while._ He spreads his wings wide and takes off again, skimming the waves with his hooves.

  
Percy takes a moment to watch him go. Seeing a pegasus in flight is something he can't quite explain. You'd have to experience it for yourself. He pulls his gaze away quickly though, turning his attention to the cabin. If Nico is really here... he's not going to be happy to see him. The last time they were together a bunch of undead skeleton warriors were chasing him. Nico managed to send them away, but he ran away right after without waiting for Percy's explanation. He slips one hand into his pocket, feeling the familiar comforting shape of Riptide in its pen form against his palm. He hopes that he won't have to use it. He'd prefer to do this peacefully.

  
He walks up to the door and tries to open it. It's locked, of course. Nico must have found some other way into the cabin. Percy unlocks it and steps inside, warily glancing around. No sign of him in the living room area... but he had been in the bedroom in Percy's vision. There are marks on the floor like someone dragged their feet across it, and some new dents too. Swallowing his nerves he slips inside the rest of the way and tries to quietly creep towards the bedroom. The floor squeaks traitorously, making him wince. There goes his element of surprise. The door to the bedroom is cracked open a bit. He presses his left palm against it and pushes it open, gripping Riptide tightly in his right.

  
Nico is sitting bolt upright in his bed, pointing his sword at the door with both hands. Even from here Percy can see the kid's arms trembling with the effort of keeping it raised. "Percy?" It sounds like he's trying to be threatening but his voice is too quiet and his teeth are chattering. "You stay the hell away from me or I swear..." His grip tightens on his sword's handle. "You'll regret it."

  
"Nico..." _He's here. He's really here._ He looks as awful as he had in Percy's vision too. He looks the younger boy up and down, taking in the sight of his pale skin, sunken cheeks, damp hair, and trembling shoulders. Percy's chest aches. "You don't look well." He inches closer and slips his hand out of his pocket, deciding to take the chance of approaching unarmed. It might make Nico feel better.

  
"I said stay _away_!" He barks back, hefting his sword up to point it at Percy's chest. "You killed my sister, I don't want anything to do with you. Not now, not ever."

  
Percy continues to inch closer despite the threat, watching Nico's hands. It looks like the kid is struggling to keep a good grip on it. "I tried to tell you before you ran away, Bianca sacrificed herself- Look we can argue it later okay? I promise. Come with me, you look like the Underworld chewed you up and spit you out."

  
Nico levels him with a flat unamused look. His hands are gripping his sword so tightly his knuckles turn white.

  
"Bad joke, got it." Percy inches just a bit closer. "Nico I've been dreaming about you since you left, something obviously wanted me to find you. Can you put the sword down now? I just want to help you. I promised... I promised her I would keep you safe."

  
Nico's lips press together tightly into a frown. "Why should I believe a word you say? Don't come any closer Percy I swear!" It looks like it's taking all of his energy just keep his sword up, the tip of it is wavering unsteadily in the air.

  
Percy ignores the clear threat of course and steps closer, stopping when he feels the tip of Nico's black sword rest against his shirt. "Nico please, let me help you. You're soaking wet and it's freezing out here. You're going to get hypothermia, or worse." He stays still, not moving any closer but not moving away either. His eyes dart up and down again, taking note of every difference in Nico's face and body. The boy's clothes hang off him limply, his jacket is two sizes too big for him. _Are they... wet? Seriously?_

  
"How can I trust you?" Nico's soft voice pulls his attention back to the present. The boy's expression looks torn between anger and hope.

  
"Maybe you can't right now, not completely." Percy's mouth runs before his brain catches up. "But you can come home with me. You can have a hot bath, a warm meal, and a mountain of blankets. Clean, dry clothes too. Can't that be enough for now? If you still want to run me through after that I'll let you. Hell, I'll help you do it."

  
\---

 

**Nico**

 

Nico bites his lip hard enough that he tastes blood. His lips are chapped from being outside in the cold. What Percy is offering sounds... well it sounds too good to be true. He wants to refuse, kick, curse, and run him through with his sword, but he can't. His arms are trembling too badly and he's losing his grip on the handle. At last, he lets the point of his sword drop to the floor away from Percy's chest and the older demigod seems to take it as an invitation. He feels more than hears Percy step closer, and then there's a warm hand laying on his shoulder. Even through his layers, he can feel the heat radiating off of it, chasing away his shivers. It feels so good he almost tears up.

  
"Okay," He speaks quietly, releasing his bottom lip. He doesn't have a lot of options here. "Just... just one night." Nico keeps his eyes on the floor as he talks, unable to meet the elder demigod's gaze directly. He wants more than anything to lean into his hand and have more contact. A hug or even just an arm draped over him. He's craving more of the warmth that's steadily seeping into his bones from their one point of contact. His stomach turns with disgust. He shouldn't want this. Not from Percy.

  
"Thank you." The hand squeezes his shoulder. "Come on, let's get you up. Blackjack is going to fly us back to the apartment. I'll help you carry your stuff." Nico keeps his gaze steadily on the floor as Percy picks up his bag, but when his hand lays over top both of his he tenses. "Let me carry it for you?" The older boy's voice is almost gentle. Like he's a wild animal.

  
Nico worries his bottom lip between his teeth again, chewing on it while he stares at the point where Percy's hand is covering both of his. The last thing he wants to do right now is let go of his sword but he's completely exhausted. Even just lifting his arms up right now feels like an insurmountable feat. "...Fine." Finger by finger he loosens his grip on the hilt, allowing Percy to take it and tie it to his backpack.

  
"Alright now let's get you up." Percy tosses the backpack over his left shoulder and offers his right hand for Nico to grasp. He glares at it suspiciously for a minute before gingerly taking it. Percy hauls him upright onto his feet and the room spins around him. "Whoa there." A strong arm hooks around his waist when he sways dangerously. "I've got you." It's warm. "We'll be back to the apartment in no time." What did Percy say? He's too distracted by the feeling of Percy's arm around him, the feeling of their bodies pressed together.

  
"...Fine." He huffs quietly at last. Percy starts walking and he focuses on putting one foot in front of the other, leaning heavily on the older boy for support.

  
"You might want to cover your ears," Percy speaks up again once they're outside

.  
Nico looks up at that, confused, but then Percy sticks his fingers in his mouth and makes a loud piercing whistling sound. He winces, ducking his head back down against his jacket.

  
"Hey, I tried to warn you." Percy laughs a little. Nico's glad one of them is enjoying themselves. He shoots a small glare up at him, about to ask what the hell what was for, when a jet black pegasus comes gliding down from the clouds. "Thanks, Blackjack." Percy steps closer and touches the horse's muzzle. "Ready to take us home?"

  
The pegasus tosses his head, whinnying. Nico supposes that means yes. Percy exchanges a few more quiet words with the pegasus that he can't hear. He doesn't really care though, it's taking most of his concentration to just stay upright now. If Percy's arm wasn't around him he'd likely be face first on the ground. At last the pegasus bows his legs and Percy tugs him closer to it.

  
"Come on, I'll give you a boost up. You'll ride behind me."

He's too tired to protest it. Percy kneels down and gives him a boost while he clamors onto the pegasus's warm back. He nearly overshoots it and goes tumbling off the opposite side of the winged horse, he only just manages to cling on, swaying from side to side.

"You alright?" Percy climbs up in front of him with ease, holding Nico's backpack. "Come here, wrap your arms around me." The older boy reaches back to tug on Nico's hands.

Reluctant, he scoots closer until he's pressed up against Percy's back. Warmth soaks into his body from the contact and he involuntarily relaxes. Percy smells like the ocean. His hands are tugged on again and he loosely wraps his arms around the older demigod's waist. "Hang on tight, okay?"

"Okay." He huffs in response.

"Alright Blackjack take us home."

Blackjack spreads his wings wide and takes off with them. Immediately Nico clings tighter to Percy's waist, as tight as he can, inhaling sharply. He's never traveled by pegasus before, he's never been up this high. The entire city seems like it's sprawled out below him and his vision starts to waver. Nico buries his face in the back of Percy's shoulder. He doesn't want to look anymore. The landing is surprisingly smooth considering they're riding a flying horse. It's just a bit of a jostle, enough to shake Nico out of his daze and lift his head.

"You doing alright back there?" Percy is running his hands appreciatively through Blackjack's mane.

"I'm fine," Nico mumbles and scoots away from him.

Percy hops off first and scratches Blackjack behind the ears. "Thanks, Blackjack. I promise you'll get those sugar cubes next time I see you. Plus an apple." The pegasus whinnies in response, nudging his hand. "Soon, I promise. Come on Nico, drop down." Percy holds out a hand to him.

Nico sways unsteadily on the pegasus's back, staring blankly at Percy's hand. He really doesn't want to take it. He hates how weak he is. Suppressing a sigh he lays his hand over Percy's and slips off the pegasus's back. His feet hit the pavement hard and the world spins dangerously around him. Nico stumbles right into Percy's chest and an arm locks around his waist, keeping him on his feet.

"I've got you, let's get you inside." Percy steps back and Nico is forced to follow, shuffling one foot in front of the next. His vision is blurry, it's hard to focus. Percy's voice washes over him as they walk.

"The first thing you'll get is a hot bath, you look like you need one. I'll make you some hot chocolate after too and find you some dry clothes."

"Okay." Nico mumbles, concentrating hard on not tripping over his own feet. His entire body feels heavy, weighed down, it feels like he's sinking.

"Here's our stop." A nudge in his side forces his head back up, blinking rapidly to focus. "The bathroom is this way." Percy guides him through the dark apartment.

  
Thankfully they don't bump into anything. He's pretty sure they both go tumbling to the floor. They stop in the bathroom and Percy's arm slips away from him, he sits down heavily on the floor, staring at his shoes. He should take them off, start undressing or something but it's so hard to move... The world is starting to get blurry again, he blinks to clear dark spots out of his eyes but they rapidly return. Percy's voice reverberates through his ears but he can't seem to understand them. The darkness is calling, inviting him to close his eyes and sink into it.

\---

**Percy**

The elder demigod stares worriedly at Nico's bobbing head. The kid doesn't look good. He doesn't really want to leave his side either. It looks like he's going to pass out at any moment. "Nico?..." Nico doesn't seem to hear him. All of a sudden he slumps to the side. "Ah hell." He kneels right by him and presses two fingers to the side of the kid's neck... pulse is steady but his skin feels like ice. Hypothermia? He lays the back of his hand against Nico's forehead and almost immediately pulls it away. His face is hot. A fever?

"Okay.. okay it's going to be alright." He's not entirely sure if he's saying it to convince himself or to try and comfort Nico, who's passed out. "We've got to get you warm." He stands up and paces over to the tub, stuffing the plug in the drain before turning the water to lukewarm. If there's one thing Apollo cabin's first aid lessons taught him it's that you have to warm up someone with hypothermia slowly or you'll shock their body. "There, now..." He turns back to face Nico and hesitates. Obviously, he's going to have to undress the kid. This is going to be awkward.

"Nico?..." Percy tries one last time to try and rouse him, shaking his shoulder. Nico's head rolls freely from side to side. He is well and truly out. Percy lets out a breath, cursing creatively in ancient greet. "I'm sorry. You can kill me tomorrow, run me through with your sword." He pushes the jacket off the boy's shoulders. "I'll even help you do it if that's really what you want." Percy tries not to look as he steadily removes Nico's wet clothing, stuffing them all in their hamper. He cannot help but notice though just how thin Nico is under his oversized clothes. He can count all of his ribs.

"Time to get you warm." Percy carefully slips one arm underneath Nico's thighs and the other around his back, lifting him up and into the tub. It shouldn't be this easy to pick him up. He gently lowers him into the luke-warm water and Nico mumbles incoherently under his breath but doesn't reach full consciousness.

He scoops up a washcloth off the side of the tub and starts running it slowly over Nico's arms, chest, legs, and back. He isn't washing him, just slowly trying to raise his body temperature. He vaguely remembers something about body heat being a good method but he's positive Nico wouldn't appreciate it. Slowly, he starts raising the temperature of the water with his power as Nico's body becomes adjusted. "I guess that hot chocolate is going to have to wait until tomorrow huh?" Percy's mouth always runs when he gets nervous and now is no exception. "I hope some of my clothing fits you. I don't think I own any black clothes but they'll be warm and dry." Slowly and steadily Nico's internal body temperature raises back to normal.

"There... now we have to get you dry. What were you thinking, trying to sleep in wet clothes?" He lays out a couple of towels before lifting Nico out of the tub and sitting him on them. Briskly he towels the boy off from head to toe until the kid's skin turns pink from it. "Now... clean clothes." Percy looks around and realizes he didn't think to go get any. He'd been too worried about Nico passing out. He wraps a towel tightly around Nico's damp hair, and another around his body before lifting him up again. He scoops up the kid's backpack too with one hand. "Let's go get you dressed and into bed." He flicks the light off in the bathroom and carries the young demigod over to his room, setting him on the bed. He drops the backpack off in a corner of the room. It's probably safer for him if Nico's sword isn't in reach right when he wakes up in the morning.

"Okay let's see what will fit you..." Percy digs around his closet looking for anything that might be small enough to fit Nico. There's not much of a selection. At last, he pulls out a navy blue shirt with a seal on it, some blue boxers, and a pair of fuzzy blue and white striped pants. He figures Nico could use the extra warmth. Trying to dress someone who's passed out isn't fun. Nico's body is complete dead weight as Percy tugs the clothing up into place. He gets them on in the end though and eyes him critically. The clothes are huge, as he suspected. He knotted the pants a couple of times to try and get them to stay in place and the shirt's collar is so wide it's threatening to slip off Nico's shoulders.

"They'll... they'll just have to do. Let's get you in bed." He tugs his messy bedsheets over Nico's body, tucking them tightly around him, then piles a couple of extra blankets on him for good measure. "And... done." Percy finally glances at Nico's face. In his sleep, Nico's face is smooth, devoid of frown lines and his usual grimace. It's obvious now just how young he is. It's easy to forget that when he's summoning skeletons and threatening you with his three-foot iron sword. "Sleep well." He smooths a hand through the kids' hair, pushing it back out of his face.

  
He straitens up, planning to change back into his pajamas then drag some pillows and blankets out to the living room to sleep. He can suffer through being on the couch a couple of nights, Nico deserves the bed. He turns to do just that when something weakly grasps onto the back of his shirt.

"Stay." Nico's voice is soft and slurred.

"Nico?" Percy looks back over his shoulder, shocked and happy to hear him speak.

"Stay..." Nico sighs and his eyelids drop closed again. They'd hardly even been open in the first place. His hand drops from the back of Percy's shirt, hanging limply over the edge of the bed.  
What the hell is he supposed to do now? The expression on Nico's face... He's never seen him be that vulnerable. "I am so dead tomorrow." Percy huffs. He unbuttons his jeans and kicks them off to an unknown corner of the room. Jeans make really crappy pajamas. He scoops up his discarded pajama pants off the floor and wiggles back into them. With that done, he crawls onto his bed, squeezing into the small space between Nico and the wall. At least this way the kid will have an easy escape route when he wakes up in the morning.

  
He worms his way under the blankets and rests an arm around Nico's waist. His body is still cool to the touch but Percy is pretty sure that's just a child of the Underworld thing. When Nico was submerged in the tub he could feel the temperature change in the boy's body, he's out of the danger zone. Sighing softly he lays his palm over Nico's chest. It's an incredible relief to feel his heartbeat steady under his palm, and hear him breathing evenly.

It's actually a good thing the boy is so small, they'd never fit on his bed otherwise. It wasn't made for two people, let alone two teenage boys. There's a faint, dark, spiced scent tickling his nose as well as the smell of freshly turned earth. Nico's hair. It tickles his nose and the bottom of his chin when he breathes, but the sensation isn't too awful. He can put up with it for one night. Percy closes his eyes and rests his chin on Nico's shoulder, he might as well make himself comfortable.

  
Nico is definitely going to kill him in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nico**

Nico slowly drifts into awareness. He's warm. Warmer than he's been in a long time. It feels like he's buried under a mountain of blankets, they're heavy but comfortable. There's another warm weight pressed against his back, curled around his waist... He can't remember the last time he felt this safe. His memories from the previous night are hazy from the fever. He remembers Percy finding him, the pegasus... the rest is a blur. _What happened?_

Trying to open his eyes seems like an insurmountable feat but at last, they flutter open. Sunlight filters into his eyes and he flinches away from it. He blinks rapidly to clear the spots out of his vision... He's definitely not in the cabin. The room is a decent size, there's a hamper overflowing with clothes, a window leading to a fire escape, a half packed backpack with papers spilling out of it... where's his backpack? The panic that was rising in his chest dissipates when he spots it in the corner opposite him. His sword is there too, strapped to the side of it. _This must be..._ His thoughts are interrupted by a soft puff of air brushing past his ear.

There's someone in the bed with him. Why would someone be in bed with him? Vaguely he recalls his dream from the previous night, asking someone to stay with him but...

His stomach flutters uneasily with nerves. Swallowing hard, he slowly turns his head to peer over his shoulder and his heart stops. Percy Jackson's face is _Right. There._ His head is resting behind Nico's, his face half buried in the boy's neck. There's some dampness where his mouth rests by the collar of Nico's shirt. He must be drooling in his sleep. Hardly daring to move now he gingerly lifts the edge of the blanket and... yes. That weight around his waist is Percy Jackson's arm resting over his skinny torso. He's wearing oversized clothes that clearly are not his too. His heart stutters back to life, beating a million miles a minute as blood rushes to his face.

Percy Jackson is cuddling him.

Percy Jackson took him home like some stray.

Percy Jackson _changed_ his clothes.

Nico wants nothing more than to sink into the nearest shadow, flee to the Underworld, and never come back up. In fact, he's going to do that, right now, before Percy can wake up and make everything awkward and-

The arm tightens around his torso and he can feel the older boy's body shift closer to him and holy Hades Nico can feel something hard pressing against his butt now and he really needs to leave _now_. Right _now_. Forget the consequences of repeated shadow travel because he absolutely refuses to stay in this bed a moment longer to try and comprehend what he's feeling because he is positive he knows what that shape pressing against him. It's a weird feeling both physically and mentally because it's a whole new feeling and he kind of likes it but he knows he shouldn't like it and that feeling of self-disgust is budding up in him and-

"Morning Nico," Percy's breath ghosts over his ear again as he speaks. His morning voice is a little rough around the edges. "If you're going to stab me, can you at least let me wake up first?" It sounds like he's trying to lift the mood but Nico is unamused. He feels Percy's hips shift, pulling away from his body.

"What. Happened." Nico relaxes marginally once Percy's... problem is no longer pressed up against him. He focuses on the corner of the room opposite him though where the sunlight is casting a shadow. His escape route.

"I found you in the cabin. You were sick and shivering-"

"Before that! How did you find me in the first place?"

"Something or someone has been sending me visions of you. Where you were when resting for a night, sometimes ones of you fighting. I never could recognize where you were though until you ended up in the cabin. My mom takes me there for the weekends sometimes during summer." Percy is babbling quickly, he can likely feel Nico bristling in his hold. The older boy still hasn't moved his arm from around his chest.

"And after you found me?" Nico's voice is tight and controlled. Let Percy think it's anger. It's better than him figuring out just how terrified Nico is right now. What did he say or do while in that weakened state?

"You were exhausted, Nico. You could hardly hold your sword straight and you still managed to threaten me. I wasn't just going to leave you there though. You finally agreed to come with me and we rode Blackjack back here. I helped you over to the bathroom and when I let go of you, you sank to the floor and passed out. I couldn't wake you and I couldn't just leave you there so I got you in the bath, warmed you up, then changed your clothes. My mom probably washed them for you by now. I know she'll be happy to meet you. Are you hungry? You're probably starving yeah? I'll ask her to make her signature pancakes, or eggs, or waffles or uh whatever you like eating for breakfast-"

"Percy." The elder demigod's nervous babbling stops at last. He sucks in a breath and goes quiet. Nico's face feels hot again, not from fever but from deep, mortifying embarrassment. Percy not only saw him when he was weak he saw him _naked_. Cared for him like a child. "Why are we sleeping in the same bed?"

"You uh... you asked me to stay. I dunno if you remember it, you were pretty out of it."

Nico bites his bottom lip hard at that. Shame wells up, disgust curls in his chest. He can't stay here any longer. He narrows his eyes at the shadow, willing it to stretch, to come closer. "...Did I say anything else?"

"Not after that- Nico stop!" Percy's grip on him tightens and he rolls back away from the growing shadow, dragging Nico right along with him. "You are in no shape to be doing whatever you're doing-"

"Get off of me-!"

"Nico!"

"Stop!"

"You're probably still sick!"

"Percy!"

The two get into a scuffle as Nico desperately tries to scramble away and Percy stubbornly drags him back under the blankets. The shadow he had been calling to his side retreats back to its corner, turning back into a normal shadow. Nico briefly breaks Percy's hold on him by slamming his elbow back into the boy's sternum but then strong hands are grabbing his arms, locking around his chest, and they go rolling under the blankets again until at last, they're hopelessly entangled in a mountain of fabric. Their legs are tangled together, fabric is knotted around his torso and one of his arms and Percy isn't faring much better. The older boy is straddling his hips, pinning his shoulders firmly into the bed while glaring down at him. Nico can feel something hard poking his lower stomach and Percy is close- way too close. A part of him shamefully enjoys the close contact while the more sane part of him desperately tries to call his power back. His head is starting to spin from the effort, his body feels weak.

"I said stop!" Percy shakes his shoulder's roughly, breaking his concentration. "Look I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry for crawling in bed with you but you asked me to and I know you weren't in the best state of mind. Stab me if you want to but don't leave like this! You're in no condition to be out there right now!"

"Why do you _care_?!" Nico snaps right back at him. He tries to reach for his powers one more time but he can't. The only thing he accomplishes is making the air around him a little cooler and make dark spots bloom in his vision. He rolls his hips up and claws at Percy's arms in an attempt to just get him off but the older boy isn't budging. All he manages to do is get a better feel of Percy's problem pressing into his stomach. The part of him shamefully enjoying the contact rears up only to be squashed by his self-disgust. He shouldn't want to feel it.

"I told you last night, I promised her I would take care of you. You have no idea how worried I was when you ran away that night back at camp. I was sure you'd end up monster food or worse. I spent hours searching for you with Annabeth and Grover but you were gone. Then I had to spend all month with these visions of you, watching you get thinner and face all those monsters alone and- Gods Nico you could have died." Percy's voice wavers on the last word.

That sobers Nico a little. He glares up at Percy from under his bangs. "I do not fear death. I know what awaits me in the Underworld."

"That doesn't matter." Percy gives him a shake as if to will the younger boy to understand. "You could do so much more, be so much more. I'm sorry Nico, and I'll say it as many times as you need me to. I'm sorry that I got her killed. I'm sorry that I was the one that came back. I'm sorry for all the hurt that I caused you."

Nico stares directly into Percy's eyes as he speaks. They're green, a green so vibrant they seem to glow in the dark under the blankets. "...What do you want from me?"

"I want you to stay. Please, Nico, stay until you're completely better." His voice wavers again as he speaks, staring down into Nico's eyes.

"...Okay." It's the only thing he can say, confronted by that look.

"You'll stay?" Percy's eyes light up, clearing and growing even brighter.

"I'll stay."

"Promise me that you won't do... whatever you were doing, until you're completely better then. That you'll stay here."

"I.." Nico hesitates, but he gives into the puppy eyes Percy is giving him. "I promise."

"Swear it. Swear it on the River Styx." Percy gives his shoulders a little shake again.

"Percy..." He frowns at that, pressing his lips into a thin line.

"Swear it, Nico, please."

"...I swear it on the River Styx. I will not leave until I am completely recovered. Are you _happy_ now?" Nico turns his head to the side as he seals his fate, glaring at the wall.

"Very." Nico can hear the grin in his voice.

"Good, then get off of me. You're heavy."

"Sure thing, lemme just untangle the blankets." Percy gets to work undoing the knots that they've managed to create with all their rolling around. Nico tries to help too but he's more hopelessly tangled than Percy is. He gives up and lets the older boy figure it out. "And... there." At last, Percy slides off of his body.

Nico takes a breath and counts to three before crawling out from under the mountain of fabric, deliberately not looking at Percy as he does. The cool morning air makes him shiver, it was like a furnace under all those blankets. "Where are my clothes?"

"Uhm like I said I think they're probably in the washer or the drier. I threw them all in the hamper last night. You can use mine until they're done."

"...fine, thank you."

"You're welcome. Use anything you want, seriously. The bathroom is just down the hall." Percy grabs some clean pajamas for himself from a drawer. "I'm going to go tell my mom that you're here then shower." And then he paces out, leaving Nico all alone in his room.

Nico stares at the door for a minute before turning around in a slow circle, taking everything in properly now that he's awake. Percy's room is actually pretty cozy. A bed, a small nightstand, a desk, a dresser, a closet, and a window leading to the fire escape. The floor is cold against Nico's bare feet. His gaze lands on the bed last. The bed he shared with Percy only five minutes ago. He can still clearly feel the imprint of Percy's body on top of him, pressed into him.

He's disgusting. Abnormal. Feeling this way about another boy, especially Percy... If Percy finds out he'll regret saving him at all. He might even throw Nico out the window.

Nico wouldn't blame him.

His breath is coming in shallow little bursts now, his heart rate is picking up. He thinks he might be having a panic attack. Percy cannot find out. Percy absolutely _cannot_ find out. He paces to the darkest corner of the room and plops down, folding his knees up tightly to his chest so he can bury his face in them and try to take deep breaths. His clothes, his body, it all smells like Percy. It was comforting until he had that thought. His stomach rolls with self-disgust again and he curls up a little tighter.

\---

**Percy**

"Percy?" Sally calls from the kitchen when she hears her son's bedroom door open. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, mom!" Percy walks over to the kitchen, holding his clothes in front of him. His morning wood is persisting, it clearly doesn't know the difference between adrenaline from excitement and adrenaline from a fight. Rolling around in bed with Nico has only made it worse. His face threatens to heat up at that thought. He doesn't mean it like that. "Hey." He pokes his head into the kitchen, grinning when he sees his mom flipping blue pancakes. "My uh friend from camp is here. He might have to stay a couple of days. He's not in the greatest shape..." His voice trails off when he looks at Sally's face. It looks like she's trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Not in great shape hm? You two were certainly energetic this morning. Quite loud too-"

"Mom!" His cheeks are definitely getting warm now, he shifts from side to side uncomfortably. "It's not my fault he was trying to run away. He's not in any shape to be out there like that though. I had to wrestle him into staying. Literally. He's kinda stubborn..."

"Mhm. Is this the same friend you were telling me about that ran away?"

"Yeah. He... He's in really bad shape. He needs a warm bed and some good meals. Can he stay? Please?" He looks at her pleadingly. "I want him to get better before he tries to leave again, completely better."

Sally smiles softly. "Of course he can stay Percy, we'll figure out sleeping arrangements later so you both can be comfortable. Now go shower, I'm making blueberry pancakes, bacon, and hashbrowns for breakfast."

"Sounds good mom, thanks." Percy grins right at that, relieved. Though he hadn't expected her to say no its nice to have her support. Mission accomplished he darts over to the bathroom. He's going to insist that Nico get his bed. The kid deserves it.

He turns the shower down as cold as it'll get before stepping underneath it. He stifles a gasp when it washes over him but at last, it deters his morning problem. With that taken care of, he cranks the shower over to hot and relaxes under the warm spray, letting his thoughts wander. If he hadn't found Nico when he did... Nico probably wouldn't have made it through the night. Percy promised Bianca he would take care of her little brother and he intends to see that promise through.

Even if Nico hates him for it.

His shoulders and arms sting when he runs a washcloth over them. "Eh?..." He glances down at them and there are red marks all over his arms, he twists his head to look behind him as well and there are more marks all over his shoulders. Nico must have really wanted to get away from him this morning. The thought makes him frown.

\---

**Nico**

Nico lifts his head at last when he has his breathing under control. He's grateful Percy hasn't come back to look for him yet. He has no idea how he'd explain what he's feeling or why he's curled up here like this. He looks longingly at the shadow he's sitting in. If Percy hadn't made him swear by the river he'd leave right now, but he can't. He's going to have to suck it up and make it through the next few days living in closer proximity with Percy.

He's screwed.

He turns his gaze to the door leading to the rest of the apartment, staring at it. Nico takes one more long deep breath in, then out, and stands up. He's not going to be able to hide in here forever. Percy will come looking for him, or Percy's mom.

He can do this.

He paces over to the door and slips out to look around. The living area is simple, the floor is carpeted in white, there's a long couch with a blanket slung over the back of it, an armchair, a glass coffee table, and a decent sized television with a DVD player. There's a bunch of DVD cases stacked haphazardly near it and even more on a shelf nearby. There's the front door with some winter coats hung up by it and three pairs of shoes. Another door down the hall Nico is pretty sure leads to the bathroom. Their living room leads right into the kitchen. The whole apartment smells like pancakes.

Swallowing his nerves, Nico loosely wraps his arms around his waist and paces over to the kitchen to peek inside. He's greeted with the sight of Percy's mom, Sally Jackson, flipping pancakes onto plates piled up with bacon and hashbrowns while humming. She's beautiful. When he turns around and their eyes meet Nico shies away, stepping back behind the wall.

"It's alright, come in dear." Her voice is kind. "Breakfast is almost done. I hope you're hungry."

Nico peeks back around the corner, feeling ridiculous for being so nervous. "Hello. I um... I'm not sure how much Percy told you..."

"He said you'd be staying for a few days." She gestures him closer with a smile. "I'm Sally Jackson, and I insist that you call me Sally."

"My name is Nico Di Angelo." He stammers a little as he inches his way into the kitchen. "Are you sure it isn't a bother? I'm sorry for dropping in out of nowhere." Well, more like Percy dragged him here but...

"No need to apologize." Her smile widens and she folds him into a hug once he's close enough. "I hope you're hungry."

"Y-Yes uhm..." He stammers, awkwardly flailing his arms for a moment before he hugs her back. He doesn't want to be rude. "Thank you, Ma'am- Sally-" His stomach gives a pronounced growl, saving him from saying anything else. His face feels warm from blushing.

"Come take a seat, don't be shy." She leads him over to the table and sits him down. "Juice or milk?" She sets a plate piled high with food in front of him.

Nico is positive he's not going to be able to eat all of this. "Juice, please." He picks up a fork and pokes the blue pancake suspiciously. They smell amazing though so he breaks off a piece and tries it. They're delicious.

Percy walks into the kitchen in the middle of breakfast wearing his clean pajamas, his hair still damp from the shower. It's sticking up in soft spikes. Nico shoots small glances at him when he comes closer then plops in the open chair beside him. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Sally sets another plate in front of Percy along with a glass of milk. "I'll be heading out to work soon. You two behave, alright?" She sets another glass with juice in front of Nico.

"We will. I thought I'd introduce Nico to some of our old movies." Percy digs right into his pancakes without hesitation. "Since he's still recovering." Crumbs of pancakes fall from the corners of his mouth as he talks. Nico tries not to stare.

"Manners." Sally chides him. "If you need anything, or there's an emergency, call my cell phone."

"I will mom, it'll be fine." As long as monsters don't show up. Two children of the big three in one place kinda spells trouble. If something does show up hopefully they won't wreck the whole apartment. "Thank you for breakfast."

"Thank you, Sally." Nico pipes up too. He only finished a bit more than a quarter of the food piled on his plate, but he's full. For the first time in weeks, he feels full.

"You're welcome. Remember boys, best behavior." She smiles, takes up her work bag, and walks out with her keys.

Nico watches her leave, then sets his fork down and pushes his plate away from him. He can't eat anymore.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat more?"

"I'm full." He wraps his arms around his skinny waist, staring at the table. _Why does Percy have to be so attractive with wet hair? Just don't look at him._

"You can go shower then." Percy's foot nudges his under the table, making him jump. "I'll take care of the dishes."

Nico jerks his foot away at the feeling, glaring. "I can help-"

"Just go shower. I'll make us some hot chocolate and we can watch movies all day."

Nico frowns a bit at that but doesn't try to protest anymore. It's clear that Percy won't accept any other answer. He pushes back from the table and paces out. Maybe Percy has something black buried in his closet that he can wear. Or something smaller.

\---

**Nico**

As it turns out, Percy Jackson does not own black. At all. Not even black socks. Nico reluctantly picked out the closest thing he could find, navy blue pajama pants, a long sleeve purple shirt with some cartoon graphics on it, and green boxers. Toting them over to the bathroom he took a hot shower, a nice contrast to the icy one he took the previous night. Thinking of that brings up thoughts of Percy undressing him and bathing him and dammit he's blushing again. Percy saw... _everything_. Urgh.

Pushing those thoughts from his mind he steps out of the shower to towel off and try on the clothes he picked out. Wearing Percy's boxers makes him feel weird but he couldn't find his clothes anywhere. The pants are too long for him, he has to roll them up several times so he can see his feet again, and knot it tightly to get them to stay around his narrow hips. It's the same with the shirt, the sleeves are too long, the collar is too wide, the hem of it falls well below his waist-line. He hikes up the sleeves, rolling them up and tugging on the collar of the shirt to try and get it to stay in place. As soon as he gets it to cover one of his shoulders it falls off his other. Exasperated, he gives up. It'll have to do. At least they're warm.

He stuffs the dirty clothes in the hamper and paces back out into the living room. Percy already has two mugs of blue hot chocolate and a stack of movies piles up on the coffee table. He's laying out some blankets and pillows on the couch too. _Percy doesn't want to cuddle, does he?_ Nico's cheeks heat at the thought. _That's impossible._

"Hey!" Percy grins and gestures him closer. "Come on I picked out a bunch of movies. I think you're going to like them... Dude. Did you even _attempt_ to dry your hair?" His grin slips into a frown. "Are you trying to get sick again? Come here." He makes a grab for Nico's arm but he ducks back just out of reach.

"Don't touch me!" Nico puts as much bite into his words as he can, even though they make his chest hurt. He's not sure how he'll be able to survive the next few days if Percy constantly touches him though.

"Oooohkay." Percy holds up both hands, startled. "Sorry. I just don't want you to make yourself sick again. Let me get you a towel though."

"...fine." He sighs and reluctantly makes his way around the couch to sit down.

Percy darts back into the bathroom and comes back with a dry towel. "Here, dry off. I'll put the movie in."

"What are we watching?" He accepts the towel and runs it through his hair. Percy was right, his hair is still damp. Nico doesn't think it's a big deal though.

"I thought we'd start with Finding Nemo and work from there." He pops the first DVD in then paces back over to the couch, plopping down close to Nico.

"Finding Nemo?" Nico finishes toweling his hair off and looks up at Percy's voice. Too close. The older boy is sitting way too close. "What's it about?"

"You'll see." Percy offers up a mug of hot chocolate to him. "I think you'll like it."

He glares at the mug for a minute before accepting it with both hands, and the warmth seeps into his cold hands. It feels nice. He scoots to the opposite end of the couch right after. As far away from Percy as he can get. "Okay."

"And cover up, you need to keep warm." Percy hits the play button on the remote and pulls a blanket around his shoulders.

\---

**Percy**

Percy keeps an eye on Nico while the movies play. It looks like the kid really likes Finding Nemo, his eyes never strayed from the screen during it. He laughed a lot during Toy Story and Monsters Inc. His eyes got really wide during some of the Avengers movies though. There's a spark of childish mirth in his eyes that Percy hasn't seen since the first time they met and Nico asked if he could surf. The two of them started out at opposite sides of the couch, Percy figured Nico was still embarrassed about sleeping together, but now they're pressed together under the same blanket, animatedly discussing the movie that just ended.

"Which movie was your favorite?" Percy reaches across Nico's shoulders to tuck the end of their blanket around him, wrapping him up to keep him warm. He feels the other boy's shoulders tense when his fingers brush over bare skin. _Do I really make Nico that uncomfortable?_

"I liked Finding Nemo," Nico admits after a minute, speaking down to his hands. "But the Avengers movies are really cool. Are there more?"

"Of course." Percy grins at that. "We've barely scratched the surface." It's nice to see Nico be interested in something.

"Then can we-" Nico's stomach gives a loud protesting growl, cutting off his words.

"It's nice to hear that your appetite is back." Percy laughs and pokes him in the ribs. Nico flinches back and swats his hand away. "Sorry. I'll make us some sandwiches, and more hot chocolate."

"Fine, I can help-"

"Don't worry about it, you're a guest. I'll be right back." Percy hops up to his feet and tucks the blanket closed around the younger demigod to keep all the warmth in. Then he heads off to the kitchen with a grin.

\---

**Nico**

Nico's eyes follow him until he disappears through the doorway, clinging to the edge of the blanket. He's convinced that Percy has his own gravitational pull. He can't remember scooting closer to him but by the end of the last movie he had been pressed up against his warm body and he was too comfortable to make himself move away.

Why is he being so nice? _Because he feels guilty. Because he feels sorry for you. Because it's his fault Bianca is dead and she asked him to take care of you. If she hadn't he probably wouldn't be giving you a second glance. Because you're just a dumb kid that almost got himself killed._ His mind supplies a multitude of depressing reasons and he sighs, biting his lip.

Being here, spending time near Percy... it hasn't been completely awful. It's hard to be so close to him, it makes him feel weird. Happy, safe, and disgusted with himself all at the same time. The movies have been interesting though, especially the first one. It resonated with something in him. He pulls his knees up to his chest and tucks his chin down against them, sighing. Nico wonders if he's going to sleep in Percy's bed again tonight. The thought of it makes his stomach do flips.

"Here we go!" Percy's cheerful voice interrupts his thoughts. He's come back balancing to plates stacked with ham and cheese sandwiches, potato chips, and two mugs of hot chocolate. "All you can eat sandwiches."

"Thank you." Nico accepts the hot drink first, setting it on the edge of the table before taking the plate. "You know... you don't have to do all of this. I'm feeling better than I was, I can help." He picks up a sandwich and takes a big bite out of it while reaching for his power. Trying to force it had made it worse this morning but it weakly thrums in response to his touch. Not enough to shadow travel yet. Definitely not completely better.

"Like I said, you're a guest." Percy plops back down in his spot, nibbling on a chip. "That means you don't do anything you don't have to do."

"Percy, I feel fine now."

"But are you completely better?"

"...No."

"There you go then. Until you're completely better you can sit back and relax."

"Did I mention you're completely infuriating?"

"Hm... not today you haven't." Percy tilts his head in thought, his green eyes are bright with amusement.

"You are _completely_ infuriating and I hate you." Nico narrows his eyes at him. The look in the older boy's eyes makes his heart stutter.

\---

**Nico**

Nico takes up his spot on the end of the couch again as Percy puts in the next movie. He tugs the blanket closed around himself and curls up against one of the pillows, determined not to move closer this time. He's convinced though that Percy has his own gravitational pull because before he realizes it, he's curled up against Percy's side again, dozing. A nudge in his side makes him sit upright again, rubbing underneath his eyes.

"I'm just changing the movie, I'll be right back." He sounds amused. Percy changes the DVD then plops back down and holds up an arm.

Is that supposed to be an offer? Is Percy making fun of him? Nico glares at him for a minute but all Percy does is grin. He waits another minute, looking for any sign that he's being poked fun at, or that it’s a trap, but there's none. He ducks his head and slides under Percy's arm, resting his head on the older boy's chest and curling up against his side. It's warm and comfortable. Percy's arm wraps around him after a moment too, and the blanket is tucked around his shoulders. It's been... It's been a while since someone cared for him like this.

"Are you warm enough?" Percy hits play for the next movie.

"I'm fine," Nico mumbles and tugs the blanket up under his chin. He's starting to feel sleepy, but if he admits to that Percy will push him off to bed. He wants to stay here for a little while longer.

"Alright, alright."

Nico stares at the screen blankly, trying to focus on it. It's something about a guy getting bit by a mutated spider. There's a biting, sarcastic comment on the tip of his tongue but it slips away when he blinks. He's warm, Percy is cuddling him, _actually_ cuddling him, and he's still recovering. His eyelids feel heavy. He blinks and forces them back open only to have them slide down again without his permission until at last, he sinks down into a dream.

\---

**Percy**

"Is he asleep?" Sally's voice is soft as she walks over to the couch. "Did you two have fun?"

"He is, and yeah we did. He's never seen any of these movies." Percy smiles warmly at his mom. "How was work?"

"Good as always." Sally smiles softly. "We never figured out those sleeping arrangements. We could drag out the old camp bed, or set one of you up out here."

"Nico's going to sleep in my bed." He states immediately. "Don't bother with the camp bed, that thing shrieks like the souls of the Underworld. I'll just make myself a bed out here. I can deal with it. Nico deserves a good night's sleep." He glances down at the kid, snoring away against his side. He never imagined Nico would actually be a cuddler, but somehow the two of them had ended up under the same blanket. Not that Percy minds, it's just different than he expected. Nico's long hair is hanging over his face, fluttering from his breath when he exhales.

"Whatever you think is best." Sally leans down and kisses her son's forehead. "I'll be out before either of you wake up tomorrow. Don't destroy the kitchen trying to make breakfast this time, alright? I'll be back to have dinner with you before I go to classes then."

"No promises." Percy grins widely. "But I'll try."

"You'd better." She laughs softly, then walks over to her bedroom.

He watches his mom go, then carefully extracts himself from under Nico, trying hard not to jostle the boy. He doesn't want to wake him if he can help it. "There... now let's get you to bed." He slips his arms underneath Nico's body and lifts him up, blankets and all. It's too easy. Nico really needs to put on a few more pounds. He'd been worried when he saw how little breakfast he ate. He figures the boy's stomach isn't used to big meals anymore though. Hopefully, he'll be able to change that by the time he leaves.

Percy carries him over to his bedroom and lays him down on the bed, piling blankets over top of him. He takes a minute then to study him, brushing the stray hairs out of Nico's face gently. He definitely looks better than he had last night. Not quite so gaunt, not shivering. There's a healthy color in his cheeks too not the feverish one that had been there before. Percy gently brushes his fingers down over Nico's cheeks. The Italian feels cool to the touch but it's definitely a 'Child of Hades' sort of cold, not the dangerous level he was at yesterday. He's relieved, to see him recovering so well.

Nico's hair flutters back down over his forehead, and over Percy's hand. It really is getting long. He chuckles a bit and slides his fingers through it, tucking it back behind Nico's ear. "Sleep well, Nico." The kid's hair is surprisingly soft.

Nico mumbles incoherently in his sleep, burying his face down in the pillow. Percy can't help but smile at that. He straitens up and tucks the blanket up around the kid's shoulders before retreating to the couch. His back isn't going to be happy with him tomorrow, but Nico is comfortable.

That's all that matters.

\---

**Nico**

Nico wakes to the fresh smell of the sea in his face, blinking rapidly to erase the remnants of his dream from his vision. _What had it been about?..._ It feels important but already it's hard to recall as if often is in the morning. He's curled up in Percy's bed again, alone this time. It's... a little lonely. There's a lot of open space behind his back. He's warm though with all the blankets piled on top of him.

He doesn't remember coming here last night. He must have fallen asleep on the couch. It was just so comfortable being close to Percy... The older boy must have carried him again. He can feel his cheeks heating up again and he quickly shoves the thought out of his mind. He rolls onto his back and closes his eyes again, reaching for his power. It hums at his call.

Nico will only have to stay one more day. He's... conflicted over it.

"Nico?" Percy's voice comes from the other side of the door along with a soft knock. "You awake? Breakfast is almost ready."

"I'll be out in a minute!" He calls back and straitens up. No dizziness today either, another good sign. He listens to Percy's footsteps retreat before he stands up and walks over to his backpack. He grasps his sword with one hand and attempts to lift it, the feeling is almost effortless again. Once more the sword has become a comfortable extension of his own arm. "One more day." He set it back on top of his pack with a sigh and walks out.

It smells like something is burning. Waffles? Toast? He pokes his head in the kitchen to look. Percy is standing at the counter pulling a waffle out of the toaster. It's a little burned around the edges but it still looks edible. How do you burn something in a toaster? His gaze slips from the burned waffle to Percy's toned arms, and then his back.

 _Disgusting. Stop looking at him like that. If he saw you..._ Nico shakes his head and slips inside, taking a seat at the table. "Good... Good morning. Where's your mom?"

"Work again. She'll be back later for dinner." Percy sets down two plates of waffles, all of them are a little burned around the edges. "How are you feeling today?"

"A lot better." He pokes at one with a fork. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"So soon? Nico you know you can stay as long as you need. Are you sure-"

"I'm sure." He makes his voice flat and hard, hopefully cutting off Percy's counterargument before he can even start. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"...Fine."

Nico doesn't have to look up to know that Percy is frowning. Breakfast is eaten in silence It's a little awkward. Once they're done Percy piles up the dishes and walks over to the sink. "You can have the shower first while I do these. I figured we could play some games or something today.

"...Alright." Nico doesn't try to argue it right now. He slips out to grab some clean clothes and head to the bathroom.

\---

**Percy**

Percy walks out of his shower feeling refreshed. He peers over at Nico, who has taken up his post at one end of the couch, wrapped in a blanket. The kid looks lost in thought, staring down at his hands with a frown. He wonders what he's thinking about to put that kind of expression on his face.

Shaking his head, he retrieves his handheld console from his room and a couple of games. He doesn't have a ton, they don't have a lot of money for extra things, but he enjoys the ones that he does have. He plops them down on the table then sits on the end of the couch, wincing a little when his back protests. As predicted, sleeping on it all night made his back tight. It's worth it though to let Nico have the bed.

He flicks the on button and the console makes its little power on jingle. "You'll have to come closer if you want to see it." He holds up the screen so Nico can see it. "I think you'd like it. I'll let you play too if you want."

The boy looks at him warily. "What game is it?"

"Pokemon."

"What do you do in it?" Nico inches closer to him after a moment. Close enough to lean over and see the screen but not close enough for them to touch.

Percy rolls his eyes and hooks an arm around Nico's waist, dragging him over. The boy yelps indignantly and tries to struggle away. "Come on, you'll get a stiff neck trying to sit like that. This'll be easier." He keeps one of his arms around Nico's shoulders and holds up the game in front of them so both of them can see. Nico squirms for a minute longer before giving in and relaxing. "Okay so you run around and you capture these pokemon and..." He explains the objective of the game, and shows Nico his team, breaking it down. The boy seems pretty interested in it and before either of them realize it a couple of hours fly by. Thanks to some of Nico's insightful suggestions Percy beat the gym he was struggling with and they moved on to a brand new area. The young demigod seems to have finally completely relaxed, leaning against Percy's side while he watches him play.

"Do you have any other games?" Nico tilts his head back to look at him.

"A couple, you can pick out the next one if you want to."

"Can I?"

"Mhm, they're over here-"

The front door to the apartment opens in the middle of their conversation. "I'm home!" Sally calls to the living room.

Nico goes completely stiff in his arms and renews his attempts to move away. Percy's not sure what the big deal is, so what if his mom sees them? They were cuddling yesterday too, so he leaves his arms where they are.

"Percy get off." He pushes at the older boy's arms as Sally walks closer.

"Why? It's not a big deal. C'mon, look, there's new pokemon."

"Percy-" Nico almost sounds panicked.

"I hope you two are hungry, I'm going to make lasagna." Sally leans over the back of the couch to smile at them. "Garlic bread too."

Nico completely freezes up when his mom comes into view, ducking his head down. "That... that sounds delicious." He fixes his gaze on the floor, not looking up at all.

Percy is more than a little confused at his behavior but turns a smile up towards his mom. "Thanks, mom. Do you need help in the kitchen?"

"Do I need you to set the kitchen on fire?"

"It was one time, I put it out right after!"

"I still think one time is one too many." Sally teases him with a laugh. "It should be done in about an hour." She walks over to the kitchen and flicks on the light to get to work.

Only then does Nico look up, staring after her in what Percy thinks might be disbelief.

"Nico?" He touches the boy's shoulder. "You alright?"

"Huh?" Nico startles a little at his touch, glancing up at him. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Nico."

"I said it was nothing." The boy turns away, crossing his arms. Alright, fine. It's clear that he doesn't want to talk about it right now.

"Here, these are my other games." Percy leans over and picks up the stack he brought out with him, moving them over to Nico's lap. "Pick whatever you want."

"Okay..." Nico pokes through the games but he still seems distracted.

Percy frowns a bit at his behavior, and carefully lays one hand on the back of his neck. "Nico?" The boy jumps under his hand. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it."

"I'm sure, stop asking." Ah, there's the irritated tone Percy is familiar with. "What's this one about?" He holds up an RPG game that was sitting on the bottom of the pile, leaning forward so Percy's hand drops off of him.

"It's an RPG, it's got a pretty good story." He doesn't want to drop it, but it's clear that Nico doesn't want to talk about it. Maybe he can bring it up later. "I think I just started a new game + build on it."

"What kind of build did you do?" Nico pops the old game out and plugs in the new one, studiously not looking at him. He fidgets while the game is loading in, then scoots so his back is resting against Percy's side.

"I think it was some sort of strength build. It's been a while since I played it. Things got a little crazy." The new position isn't uncomfortable, but it could be more comfortable. He braces one of his hands on Nico's back and pushes him forward so he can shift into a more comfortable position. He stuffs a pillow between his back and the couch armrest and rests back against that, letting one of his legs rest halfway off the couch and the other rest along the side of the couch. Once he's settled he eases Nico back until he's laying on top of his chest. Much more comfortable. He can see the screen a lot easier too.

"What... what's the story behind it?" Nico ducks his head down. The back of his neck is a little red.

"Well, it starts with..."

\---

**Nico**

Nico gradually relaxes as Percy explains the game to him. He's still recovering from the fact that Sally caught them cuddling under a blanket together, and didn't freak out. If he'd been caught with a guy in that position back in his original time... He's not sure how his mother would have reacted but he's sure of how other people would react. It wouldn't have been pretty.

For now, though, he's comfortable again. Percy is like a furnace against his back, keeping him warm, and one of his arms is wrapped around Nico's waist. He's made some decent progress through character creation and the beginning area, and he's just about to start on the main storyline. Fingers card through the curls at the back of his neck, gently combing through them.

"Don't do that." He leans away from the touch, it's too intimate. It feels good, but it feels wrong to take advantage of Percy like this. He doesn't know how he's affecting Nico.

"Sorry." Percy's hand drops back down to the couch. "Dinner should be done soon."

"It does smell amazing. Your mom is a good cook... Did you really almost burn the kitchen down?"

"One time Nico, it was one time. I totally had it under control." Percy huffs against his ear.

Nico's lips twitch up into a small smile at that, he can't help it. He can just imagine Percy pouting while delivering that line. "I'm sure you did."

"Dinner is ready boys, come on!" Sally calls from the kitchen, right on time.

"Come on, you can play it after dinner too." Percy nudges Nico in the back until he reluctantly sits up and sets the handheld console down. He sits up a minute after, wincing.

"...What's wrong?" Nico noticed the wince as Percy sat up. "Does your back hurt?"

"It'll pass in a minute." Percy laughs it off and straitens up, pushing his knuckles into his back.

"Is it from sleeping on the couch?... You can have your bed back. I'm feeling a lot better, I don't mind sleeping out here."

"You still need the rest more than I do." Percy nudges his shoulder. "Come on, let's go eat."

Nico sighs at that. "...alright."

\---

**Nico**

Dinner is nice, Nico spends it quietly listening to the banter between Sally and Percy as they talk about their days. It's... nice. A slice of normal family life that he can't remember having. Even if he isn't participating in the conversation.

His mind wanders as he pokes at his food. Percy keeps shifting uncomfortably in his seat, he's pretty sure the older boy's back is hurting still. He feels guilty, taking Percy's bed from him. Maybe he can convince him to take it back. If not...

Sally finishes eating first. She steps around the table and gives Percy a bear hug. "Make sure you two go to bed at a decent time. I'll be back home late from classes."

"We will mom, promise." Percy hugs her back tightly before she leaves.

"Your mom is really busy," Nico speaks up once she's gone, poking at a noodle on his plate. He's full, but he still has half a plate of food left.

"She is but I know she's doing it all so we can keep staying here on our own. She loves me and she's doing it so we can have a good life together." Percy polishes off what's left on his own plate then stands up, gathering the dishes. "Are you done eating?"

"...Yeah." Nico pushes the plate towards him. "Let me help you with the dishes-"

"Or you could go curl up on the couch with my console? I know you were getting into it. Or you could get ready for bed, though it is still a little early." Percy paces over to the sink and flicks the water on.

Nico presses his lips together in a frown and paces after him. "You wash, I'll dry." He grabs the dish towel and glares up at Percy, daring him to send him away.

Surprise flashes over Percy's face at his persistence, but then he grins. "Alright, you're the boss then. Let's finish these up."

"And I really think you should sleep in your own bed Percy." He accepts the first clean dish from Percy, running the cloth over it. "I'm feeling a lot better than I have been. I can sleep on the couch for one night."

"Not happening." Percy passes over another dish. "You deserve the bed, Nico. You're still recovering."

"I'm almost completely better-"

"Still recovering."

"Has anyone told you that you're too stubborn for your own good?"

"Annabeth tells me all the time."

Nico's chest twists at the mention of her name. "She should tell you more often then. You need to hear it." It's a harsh reality check for him. No matter how close he may feel to Percy right now... he has Annabeth waiting for him.

The boys bicker back and forth, trading joking insults. By the time they've finished the chore, his lips have almost quirked back up into a smile. Almost.

"Bed? Or do you want to game some more." Percy suppresses a yawn. He obviously didn't get a good night's sleep last night.

"Bed I think." Nico loosely wraps his arms around himself. The movement causes the collar of his shirt to slide off one of his shoulders, again. He shifts from side to side, nervous. "Percy...?"

"Yeah?"

Nico's nerves double when Percy looks at him directly. He opens his mouth to speak, but he's tongue-tied. No sound comes out.

"Nico?" Percy is starting to look concerned. "What is it?"

"I... well..." He takes a step back when the older boy steps closer. "I was thinking..."

"Yeah?... You can tell me anything."

The younger demigod fidgets uncomfortably, staring down at the floor. He can hardly even hear Percy speak now over the beat of his own heart thundering in his ears. "I thought... we could share your bed?" His voice cracks a little on the last word. Gods he said it. He actually said it.

"You want to...?" Percy's concern turns into confusion. He tilts his head to the side. "You were really upset about it the other day though."

"Because... because I had no idea how I ended up in bed with you." It's a partial truth. Close enough. Nico's cheeks heat up uncomfortably at the words. He's positive that he's blushing, again. "Look if you don't want to then I'm going to sleep on the couch okay? I'm not stealing your bed again."

"I guess if you really don't mind? Are you sure?"

Nico can feel the older boy's eyes on his face. His cheeks burn hotter. "I'm sure."

"You can uh go get settled then. I have to grab the pillows and blanket off the couch." Percy runs a hand through his hair, then paces away.

"R-Right." Nico quickly paces into the bedroom ahead of him. Deep breath in, deep breath out. Don't make it weird. It's just platonic bed sharing. Just like two nights ago when he was sick. The two of them are cousins, he can just... think of it like that. Everything is going to be fine so long as he stays calm.

 _You know you're sick though. Sick in the head for thinking of him like that at all. You're not just offering to share the bed just to ease his back pain. Disgusting._ That voice in the back of his head nags at him. He does his best to squash it and walks over to the bed to wait.

He doesn't have to wait very long, Percy walks in a moment later with some pillows and a blanket tucked under his arm. "Do you want the wall side or the open side?" He asks.

"The open side," Nico replies immediately. It's an easier escape route.

Percy chuckles and shakes his head like he was expecting that answer. "You got it." The older demigod walks over and sets up his half of the bed, fluffing up his pillows and straitening out the blankets before he crawls under them. He scoots back up against the wall until he's pressed almost flat against it. "C' mon then." He holds up the blanket, offering Nico the open space underneath it.

 _You knew this was coming._ He reminds himself. _You knew you'd be squished up against him._ Nico shifts from side to side nervously for a moment though before sliding under the offered blanket. He lays with his back to Percy and even lying side by side like this it's a tight fit. Percy's bed really wasn't made for two people. He can feel his heart rate starting to pick up again and his breaths becoming shallower when an arm suddenly drapes around his waist, squeezing him.

"Is this okay?" Percy's breath ghosts over his ear. "It's more comfortable."

Yes. No. Nico isn't sure. The sound of Percy's voice right next to his ear makes him shiver and his chest warm and his stomach roll all at the same time. "It's fine." He whispers. He was tired before but now he's wide awake heart pumping. He can't relax.

Percy goes quiet behind him, then he shifts his arm to rest his hand over Nico's chest. Nico is positive the older boy can feel his heart thrumming like a humming bird's wings. "I can go sleep on the couch Nico, it's not a big deal."

"I said it's _fine_." Nico tugs his hand back to where it was. "Go to sleep Percy."

"Alright, alright." He shifts closer, scooting until his chest is pressed against Nico's back. "Good night."

"Good night." He can feel Percy's heartbeat against his back. He can hear Percy's breathing, steady and even. His own heart is still pounding but he tries to take slower breaths, matching his breathing rhythm with Percy’s. Gradually his body relaxes, he rests back against Percy's chest, his heartbeat slows. He closes his eyes and drops off into dreamless sleep.

\---

**Percy**

Percy wakes up when Nico shifts in his arms, his hair tickling his nose. At some point during the night, they've gotten even closer. Both of his arms have made their way around Nico's waist, they're pressed together from shoulder to hip. One of his slipped between Nico's. It's a little weird being pressed this close to another guy but it was the only thing he could think of last night to calm Nico down, besides leaving. His mom would do it when he had trouble sleeping as a kid. It's... not awful. It's actually comfortable.

Nico shifts again, the top of his head bumps Percy's chin, and then it feels like he's dissolving in Percy's arms and then he's gone. Did he leave? Percy frowns and tries to open his eyes but he finds that he can't. He can't move his body. He can't open his mouth. It feels like someone is sitting on his chest. _What the hell?_

He can hear quiet footsteps pacing around the room... Nico must be getting ready to leave. Scowling internally Percy tries to force his mouth open, to say something, anything, but nothing is happening. More quiet pacing, a shuffle of clothing, Nico must be getting ready to leave. He wants to sit up and tell him to stick around for breakfast, maybe even convince him to stay a few more days, but his body won't move. At all.

Cool fingers brush over his forehead, moving his bangs out of his face. "Thank you for everything Percy. I really appreciate everything you've done." Nico's voice is soft. "I can't stay though and... I won't come back to camp. Stop looking for me. I need to do this."

Percy revolts against his frozen body. How can Nico say that? Of course, he's going to looking for him. _Immediately_ after this. As soon as he can get his body to move.

"Goodbye Percy." Nico's fingers brush down over his cheekbone, lingering for a moment before he steps away.

Percy's stomach does a somersault at the feeling. He doesn't have time to examine that closer though, the presence or whatever releases his body. He sits bolt upright and looks around the room.

Gone.

Nico is _gone_.

"Dammit..." He rolls out of bed and grabs the first pair of jeans he sees, stepping into them. "Like hell I'm not going to look for you. I swear I'm going to keep you safe and I can't do that if you're gods know where."


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy**

Percy cannot find Nico. He tried, he searched all over the city with Blackjack's help and he owes the pegasus a lot of sugar cubes now, but there's nothing. No sign of him anywhere. He even checked the cabin but there was no sign of him there either. His visions have stopped coming as well and it's incredibly frustrating. He's starting to think that there's some godly meddling going on here and he isn't happy about it.

Nico is well and truly _gone_.

At last, he's forced to give up the search completely. There is no sign of the young demigod. School is starting back up.

\---

**Nico**

Nico spends months out on the streets again, avoiding Manhatten, the camp, the cabin, anywhere obvious that Percy would look for him. He doesn't want to be caught, not now at least. He knows on a fundamental level that he'll never be accepted at camp just as Hades will never be accepted on Olympus. He needs to find his own way as a son of Hades without the camp's support. Without Percy.

He spends his time training with his powers and working on his sword mastery with old Greek heroes. Frequent trips to the underworld have made him even paler and his Father has started sending him on a bunch of little tasks.

Deep down Nico knows that Hades would have preferred Bianca to live. Bianca had been a true hero. She was everything that Nico would never be. His chest still throbs dully when he thinks of her death, but it doesn't ignite him with anger as it had before. He's forgiven Percy as well for his involvement.

Thinking of Percy, of course, leads to the memory of them sharing a bed. Twice. The morning before he left the apartment is particularly vivid though. The memory of Percy's body curled around his, warm breath ghosting the back of his neck, a leg slipped between his... It makes his stomach fill with butterflies and his chest ache in a different way. He tries not to let his thoughts linger on him too much.

He needs to focus.

He needs to be strong.

The war is coming.

\---

**Percy**

"Nico!" Percy calls out with relief when he sees the boy wandering through a field. He, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson just found their way to the triple G ranch in the Labyrinth. He hasn't seen the boy in months. "You're alive!" He darts towards him and tackles him in a bear hug before the boy can get a word in, or shadow travel away.

"Of course I'm alive," Nico grumbles in his ear, then grunts when he tightens his arms. "You're crushing me."

Percy reluctantly sets him back on his feet but keeps a grip on his shoulders. He gives him a once over, looking him up and down. Still too skinny with a paleness that only comes from being in the Underworld for a prolonged period of time. Besides that though Nico looks like he's in good shape. He's even gotten a little taller. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you. Where have you been?" It's hard to articulate just how relieved Percy is to see him in one piece and relatively good health.

"Around." Nico answer vaguely, eyes on the ground.

"Well, how did you get here?"

"I found an entrance just like anyone else. I thought I'd try scouting it out since I'm used to being underground, and I can usually feel my way around while in the earth. I just got here. Why are you here?"

"A quest. Annabeth is leading us on a search for Daedalus. We need his help to find Ariadne's string before Luke does, or he's going to invade the camp. You could come along with us? Maybe you could even come back to camp after-"

"No one wants to see me there." Nico's lips drop into a frown and he takes a step back, breaking Percy's hold on his shoulders. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the owner."

"Nico..." Percy frowns with worry. "People at camp-"

"Drop it."

"But-"

" _Drop it_ , barnacle brain."

Percy frowns but lets the subject drop as he trails after Nico. He'll have to bring it up later, they have a quest to complete.

\---

**Percy**

Percy looks around in the aftermath of the battle. There are so many wounded campers scattered around... some are dead. There's the sound of crying, campers calling out for their brothers and sisters, the Apollo cabin running around doing emergency first aid... Grover is the only reason they're not in worse shape. He can see his best friend being hugged to death by his girlfriend Juniper after scaring all those monsters back into the labyrinth. Annabeth is nearby too, her hair a mess and her face smudged with dirt. Alive. They're all alive.

Where's Nico? He turns around in a circle, searching for the younger boy and spots him lying in a circle of dying ground. That snaps him out of his post-battle haze. "Nico!" He dashes for him and falls to his knees by him, skidding to a stop. "Nico! Ah _hell_..." He checks for a pulse, it flutters unsteadily under his fingers, but it's a pulse. "I need nectar over here. _Now!_ " He yells at no one in particular.

"Nico you have to wake up." Percy carefully slips his arms underneath the boy's back, lifting him up off the crumbling, dying ground. Everything else around him is dampened, his entire focus is on the other boy, making sure that he's still breathing. Someone presses a canteen into his hands and he flicks it open, dripping nectar between Nico's parted lips. "Come on... Open your eyes..."

Nico's eyes flutter open after a long moment, his gaze focusing on Percy. "Did we win?..."

"Yeah, yeah we won bud." Relief floods through him when he hears the younger boy's voice. "You did really well. You helped us a lot."

"Tired.." Nico's head falls to rest on his shoulder.

"Well with great power..."

"Comes the great need to nap." Nico finishes for him with a laugh.

The sound of it lifts Percy's spirits. If he can laugh like that he can recover. "Let's get you to a bed then. Sound good?" He slides his other arm under Nico's knees. He's tired too but he thinks he can do this.

"You don't have to carry me... there are way more important things you could be doing."

"Like?"

"Napping?"

"Funny. Try again?"

"Carrying actual wounded people to the Big House?"

"Sure after I take care of you. Loop your arms around my neck." Percy gets his feet up underneath him and carefully stands, holding Nico bridal style. It's not too difficult, Nico still doesn't weigh much.

"You don't have to do this. I can walk, nothing is broken." After a moment though his arms loosely wrap around Percy's shoulders. "I don't have to go to the Big House."

"Well who said that's where I was taking you?"

"Where are you taking me then barnacle head?" It sounds like he's trying to be irritated, but more so he sounds resigned to his fate. Nico's head rests fully against his shoulder and he buries his face in his neck. His hair has gotten longer again, it's tickling Percy's nose.

"To my cabin of course."

Nico startles a little, lifting his head to stare incredulously at Percy. "You know how the gods are about their cabins. Your dad is going to throw a fit if you carry me in there."

"I think my dad will understand, special circumstances. If you had your own cabin I'd take you there." He nudges open the door to cabin three with his foot. "Sorry about the mess. I haven't exactly had time to clean."

"Percy I really don't think this is a good idea." Nico leans further into his chest in an attempt to keep from crossing the threshold. "Hermes is welcoming, right? Maybe they can give me a blanket and a piece of floor or-" He curses in Italian when Percy maneuvers him through the doorway anyway. Nothing happens.

"What did you call me?" Percy laughs and walks him over to an open bed, laying him down gently.

"You don't want to know." He huffs back and unwinds his arms slowly from around his neck.

"I kind of do." Percy's hands linger on the younger boy's body after he slides his arms out from under him. They've just been through a large scale battle, touching Nico is grounding him, reminding him they're still here. They're both alive. "You want a shirt to sleep in or something?"

"Too tired to change." Nico has a strange look in his eyes. His hands come up to lay over Percy's like he's going to push him away, but all he does is squeeze his hands.

"I could help." The words tumble out of his mouth before his brain processes them. His face heats up immediately after. "Not- Not like _that_ \- I just- I mean-"

Nico's laugh interrupts his stutters. "You are... something else. Are you serious?"

"I offered Di Angelo, take it or leave it." He huffs defensively. He can't back down now.

"You're really serious?"

"It's only weird if you make it weird."

\---

**Nico**

Percy is going to be the death of him. If he had enough energy he'd hit him with the pillow under his head. It's only weird if you make it weird? Alright, fine. He flicks his gaze up, meeting Percy's green eyes challengingly. "...Help me out of my jacket then, and my jeans. I'm tired of sleeping in them."

A nervous expression flicks over Percy's face before being replaced by a serious one. "Alright, let's get your jacket off first then." An arm slips back around Nico's shoulders, lifting him up into a sitting position. Percy tugs his jacket off his shoulders, then off one arm, then the other. Nico's shirt is dirty and ripped from the battle. "Are you sure you don't want to borrow a shirt?"

"I'm sure Percy." Nico lays back again once it's off, watching him.

"Okay." Percy's eyes meet his briefly before dropping to his crotch. The boy hesitates for a moment before reaching over to pop open the button on the front of them. The sound suddenly seems too loud in the quiet cabin. It makes skeletal butterflies flutter in his stomach because his thoughts are turning to a completely different reason Percy could be taking his pants off.

_Stop thinking like that. He probably only thinks of you as an annoying younger cousin. A thorn in his side. If he found out what you're thinking he'd-_

"Lift your hips." Percy's voice has dropped in pitch. "I'll help you."

Nico's face burns hotly at the change in his tone and he's grateful the other boy isn't looking at his face. He lifts his hips up and Percy's hand slides underneath his back to support him. Even through his shirt the contact burns. He kicks off his shoes with some effort and Percy peels his jeans down off his legs, revealing his black skull themed boxers.

"And... done." Percy tosses his jeans down at the foot of the bed. "Now you can be comfortable. Get some rest Nico, you earned it." He turns a full-fledged grin on him.

Nico turns his head away, hiding his red face in the pillow. "You too. Good night." He squashes the urge to reach out, to grasp his wrist and ask him to stay. They don't have to share a bed here, there's plenty of open bunks. That doesn't stop him from wanting to feel Percy's body curled up against his again though.

"Good night... you need anything else?" Percy nudges his back when he doesn't respond. "Nico? I know you aren't asleep already."

"Go away." He groans into the pillow. "It's nothing."

"What is it?" Percy plops down into the open space by him. "You can tell me." He pokes Nico in the back again while he kicks off his sneakers.

"Jackson-"

"You know your 'scary voice' doesn't scare me off."

"I swear-"

"Hey the sooner you tell me the sooner we can get to sleep."

"You are _completely_ infuriating." Nico groans into the pillow again.

"And trying to have a conversation with you is like pulling teeth sometimes Neeks."

"Do _not_ call me that barnacle head."

"You secretly like it." Percy works on struggling out of his own jeans, grinning triumphantly when he finally kicks them off.

"I do not." Nico shoves blindly behind him. "Don't you want to sleep?"

"Yeah, I'm-" His sentence is interrupted by a jaw-cracking yawn. "Exhausted." He stares at his bed which is just across the room.

"Then go lay down." He huffs back and nudges Percy in the back. "Why are you still over here?"

"I'm comfortable."

_Huh?_ Nico glances up at that, peeking at Percy over his shoulder. _He couldn't be implying..._ "... you want to sleep here?"

"Well if you're offering." Percy looks over his shoulder and their eyes meet. He looks... serious. But why would Percy want to share a bed with him?

"I... guess?" He bites his lip, hesitant.

"If you want me to move, I will." Percy still doesn't look like he's joking, or making fun of him.

"...You can stay." Nico is the one to break eye contact first, burying his face back in the pillow.

"Really Neeks?"

"I'm not repeating myself- stop _calling_ me that," Nico grumbles and buries further into his pillow. "Take it or leave it, Jackson."

For a moment Nico is sure the other boy is going to come to his senses, stand up, and walk away. But after a minute he feels the bed shift, and the warmth of Percy's back pressed up against his. It's a tight fit. An even tighter fit than Percy's bed back at the apartment.

"Percy, turn over. You're going to fall off the bed, or push me off of it." He sighs into his pillow. This time Percy doesn't ask for another confirmation. The bed squeaks as he rolls over and drapes an arm over Nico's waist. It's still a tight fit, they're pressed close together from shoulder to hip, but Nico doesn't raise any complaints. He can feel Percy's heartbeat steady against his back. It's comforting. A reminder that he's alive, they're both alive. "Will you go to sleep now?" He huffs quietly.

"Only if you do." Percy's chuckle reverberates through him.

"Be quiet and I wil." Nico closes his eyes and relaxes against the older boy's body.

"Good night Neeks." Percy's breath is warm on the back of his neck.

Nico grumbles in irritation at the stupid nickname. It looks like it's going to stick. "Good _night_ Percy."

\---

**Percy**

The sun is high in the sky by the time Percy wakes up the next morning. He glances out the window and estimates it to be about noon. He's not surprised they slept in so late. The battle was draining. Nico is still asleep in his arms, the only sound coming from him is the soft sound of his breathing. Percy's comfortable and in no hurry to move... except that he has another morning problem and it's pressing into the back of Nico's thigh. "Geeze..." He mutters under his breath and carefully tries to shift his hips backward, he doesn't want to scare the other boy. There's not really enough room to though, there's nowhere for him to move to.

Nico shifts around in his arms and he tenses, waiting for the worst. Hopefully this time they won't get into a wrestling match. After a minute though the kid settles back down and Percy gradually relaxes again. If Nico freaks out then he'll deal with it. For now though, other than that, he's comfortable with ignoring his problem. He rests his chin on Nico's shoulder and closes his eyes to doze. He won't move until Nico wakes up, the younger demigod deserves to rest. Especially after the battle.

Some time passes before at last, the boy shifts in Percy's arms, groaning softly. He must be sore from the fight. Percy is too. He waits, one heartbeat, two heartbeats, waiting for the inevitable freak out as Nico fully realizes what position they're in... another moment passes, then two. Nothing happens.

Percy is starting to wonder if he should speak up and tell Nico he's awake when he feels the other boy's hips shift, not to lean away from him though, to lean against him. Hold on a minute. Percy's eyes pop open when he feels Nico's hips shift again, his morning wood pressing against the other boy's butt. He's probably just... stretching? There's no way this is on purpose and he should really speak up now and tell Nico that he's awake and-

Nico sighs softly and relaxes. Not leaning against him, but not leaning away from him either. The younger demigod makes no move to sit up or shadow travel away. That's a good sign... right? Percy is a little confused by Nico's behavior, but he's pretty sure he should speak up right about now.

"...Nico? You awake?" He speaks up softly.

"Yeah." He mumbles back, his voice muffled by the pillow. "You know you drool in your sleep? The back of my neck is wet."

"I've been told. Sorry." Percy chuckles a little at that, his chest vibrating from his laughter. So they're not going to talk about the... problem. If Nico isn't going to mention it or make it weird, Percy won't either. _It's only weird if you make it weird._ "How are you feeling?" He cards his fingers through Nico's dark hair, brushing it back behind the boy's ears. He's expecting to be hit any minute.

"Sore in places I didn't think it was possible to be sore." He huffs, tensing at the initial contact, after a minute though he tilts his head into the touch.

Once again, Percy is baffled. He expected to get elbowed in the ribs for even trying this. He keeps going, working out tangles from the boy's soft hair. "You get used to it eventually though."

"What about you?" Nico tilts his head to looks at him, his gaze is steady and direct, it almost unnerves him.

"A little sore." Percy's fingers pause in their task. "I know I'll feel better once I take a shower though." Nico's eyes hold his for one heartbeat. Two.

"Barnacle head." He breaks eye contact and relaxes back into the pillow.

Percy waits a moment before combing through Nico's hair again, smoothing it down. "Yeah, yeah get more creative with your insults." He rolls his eyes. "I was... look I was thinking..."

"About?"

He nibbles on his lips and his fingers pause in their task again. It's something he talked about with his mom before he left for camp, an idea that wouldn't leave him. "Come stay at my place once summer ends. My mom would love to have you."

"Percy..." Nico leans away from his hand now, shifting like he's going to stand up.

"No seriously. Look she asks about you all the time. We could squeeze another bed in my room. You could put on a few pounds too." He moves his hand from Nico's hair to lay over his ribcage instead, not restraining him, just resting it there.

He pauses in sitting up and swats his hand. "There's nothing wrong with my weight."

"I beg to differ, I can still feel your ribs."

"You're imagining it." He relaxes back onto the bed after a moment. "I can't just come live with you Percy."

"So I'm hallucinating that I can feel them right now?" Percy persists, pressing his hand firmly against Nico's ribcage. "And of course you can, I just offered."

"Two children of the big three in one place for a prolonged period of time is just _asking_ for trouble." He swats the older boy's hand again half-heartedly. "Besides I'm always running errands for my dad. I'd be in and out constantly going back and forth from the Underworld."

"Just think about it." Percy moves his hand away from the boy's ribs to rest over his heart instead. Nico's pulse is elevated, his heart is fluttering under Percy's palm. "The offer is always open. I'm going back to spend my birthday with my mom in a couple of weeks. You could always come with."

"I'll think about it." Nico sits up, at last, pushing his hand away. "I have some stuff I need to look into first."

"What is it?" There's a weird mix of relief and disappointment when the pressure of Nico's body against his is gone. Relief to not be in an awkward situation anymore. Disappointed because it felt... good. Intimate almost. He feels guilty for thinking that right after though. It isn't fair to Nico.

"I'll... tell you later. I want to get more information first." He rolls his eyes at the skeptical look on Percy's face. "I promise. I just want to make sure I'm right about this first."

"...Fine. At least stay at camp another day though. You need to recover."

"I'll think about it." Nico slides out of bed and looks around for his shoes. "Thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome. If you decide to spend another night then you're welcome to sleep here again."

"I'll keep it in mind."

\---

**Percy**

Naturally, as _soon_ as Percy took his eyes off of him, Nico disappeared. He went to take a shower and eat, and he couldn't find the son of Hades anywhere after that. Grumbling to himself he makes his way down to the beach and kicks his shoes off so he can stick his feet in the water and think. He thought the kid would have the decency to at least say goodbye this time before disappearing but no. Gone without a word or a hint of where he's heading. _Is it because of this morning?_ He wonders. _Maybe I should have made it awkward and talked about it?_ He probably made Nico uncomfortable and that thought makes his chest tighten uncomfortably.

In a couple of weeks, he'll be going home to celebrate his birthday. One year closer to completing the prophecy. Hopefully, the son of Hades will show up again by then.

"Percy?" Annabeth walks up behind him, holding Daedalus's laptop to her chest. "You missed the funeral. Everyone was wondering where you were."

"I've been out here all day." To his shame the funeral had slipped his mind, he's been too busy thinking about Nico.

"Doing what?" She takes a seat beside him and brushes her hair over her shoulder. The motion draws his gaze for a moment before he looks back out over the lake. The atmosphere between them feels changed and he isn't sure that he likes it.

"Thinking."

"What's it about this time? Nico? I'm sure he'll show up again soon." She flips open the laptop and powers it on, pulling up the documents she had been working on.

"Yeah well, I'm worried." Percy grimaces. "He could have at least said something before he left."

"He has no obligation to. You know that." Annabeth taps away on the laptop's keyboard. "Why are you so upset about it?"

"I'm not upset." _Liar._

"Uh-huh. You didn't care this much when he disappeared the first time. He can take care of himself, you saw what he can do."

An unfamiliar feeling curls in his chest, along with the irritation from her questions. His throat feels tight, his face feels warm. Something about her words grates him the wrong way. He doesn't want to examine the growing feeling in his chest closer right now. Instead of responding he lurches to his feet and walks straight into the lake. Annabeth calls after him but he ignores her, letting his head sink underneath the waves.

Silence at last.

\---

**Nico**

Nico spends time in the Underworld, researching. Weeks pass by without his notice and at last, he believes he's found the answer to Luke's immortal body. The reason why he can host Kronos and not turn to ashes. He's also sure now that Percy can do the same given the proper preparation. It will give him a fighting chance against the god. As always when his thoughts turn to the older demigod his cheeks grow hot and his chest aches. The memory of Percy's body curled around his, his hand in his hair... it's as clear as the day it happened. And as always when he remembers that feeling he craves more. Laying in Percy's arms the morning after the battle made him feel safe, comfortable.

Sighing, he shakes his idle thoughts off and runs his fingers through his hair. Time to go face him again. He grabs his backpack, and steps into a shadow, thinking of Percy's apartment. His landing is one of his smoothest yet, he lands on his feet out on Percy's fire escape. He can see him through the window, sitting on his bed, frowning. There's an uneaten piece of blue birthday cake sitting on his nightstand. _Why does he look so serious?_ He lifts his fingers up and taps them against the glass.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Percy looks right up at the sound of tapping on his window, and his frown turns into a grin when their eyes meet. "Nico!" He darts over and opens up the window, pushing aside the screen. "Where have you been?"

"The Underworld." Nico's stomach does a flip at the grin, it's certainly not the welcome he was expecting. Not after the way he left. He ducks down and slips in through the opening. "Is that blue cake?"

"Yeah, it's my birthday. You can have it if you want. There are leftovers in the kitchen too if you're hungry." Percy's eyes dart up and down, looking him over from head to toe.

"Why do you always have blue food?" Nico avoids meeting his gaze and picks up the plate, taking a bite. The cake is moist, the frosting is sweet. He's pretty sure it's going to stain his tongue blue.

"It's... well it's a running thing for me and my mom. My old stepdad used to say there's no such thing as blue food so we started eating as much as we could. Pancakes, waffles, cereal, blueberries, jelly beans, gummy bears, taffy. Anything we could find. What were you doing in the Underworld?"

"I was researching into what Luke did to prep his body for Kronos." He takes another bite of cake. "I think he bathed in the River Styx and gained the curse of Achilles."

"Achilles was the guy that was invincible except for his heel right?" Percy looks at him quizzically, plopping back down on his bed.

"That's the one. If we can retrace Luke's steps and figure out how he did it... you could become invulnerable too. It would give you a fighting chance against Kronos."

"Achilles was killed though."

"That doesn't mean you will be." Nico shakes his head and takes a seat near the end of the bed. "Heros can go anywhere and do anything so long as they have the guts and abilities, remember?" He finishes the cake in a couple more bites and sets the empty plate down on the nightstand.

Percy chews his lip in thought, frowning again. "The prophecy..."

"Prophecies can be interpreted in many different ways, and usually you don't realize the truth of them until they're staring you in the face." He looks up now, at last meeting Percy's gaze directly. "I believe in you." It's a miracle his cheeks don't turn bright red.

"I... give me some time to think about it. Thank you though, for trying to help. It's more than some of the others have done." His arm drapes over Nico's shoulders and the teen tenses in surprise. "You want to spend the night? Since you're here."

"...where would I sleep?" Nico stays frozen in place, torn. He could lean closer like he wants to or he could move away and shrug Percy's hand off.

Percy goes quiet and for a moment he thinks Percy didn't hear him speak. Then the arm around his shoulders tightens a bit and the older boy smiles. "You could sleep in here."

Nico's stomach does another flip at the offer. 'With me' is unsaid, but implied. _Does Percy want to sleep by me again?_ "....one night." He shifts his hips, at last, leaning closer to the older boy's side.

"Do you need to borrow some pajamas?" The arm draped around his shoulders drops down to his waist instead, squeezing gently.

"Just... Just a shirt." He's not entirely sure why Percy is acting like this, but he doesn't speak out against it. He rests his head on the boy's shoulder, soaking up the heat radiating off his body. The Underworld is always cooler than the world above.

Percy rests his chin on top of Nico's head and gives him another squeeze. "I'll find something for you then."

"Okay." His breath ghosts over Percy's collarbone pulling a shiver from him. They're close. Too close. Percy can probably hear his heart thundering in his chest. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, any time." Percy's fingers brush though Nico's hair, tucking it behind his ear and out of his face. "You want long sleeves or short sleeves?"

"Long sleeves... preferably black, or something dark." His throat tightens at the gentle, unprompted touch. _What is he doing?_

"I'll see what I can do. No promises on the black." Percy laughs and paces over to his closet. He stares at the boy's back as he digs through the closet. Something feels different this time... "How about this?" He offers up a long sleeve navy blue shirt. "It'll probably be long on you."

"Its... that's fine. Where's your mom?" He accepts the shirt after a moment.

"Asleep with Paul. You want something to eat? I'll grab you a plate from the kitchen."

"I'm not that hungry." Nico lurches up onto his feet, wondering if he should leave after all. "Can I use your shower?"

"Of course. You remember where it is?"

"Yeah, I'll uh be back soon." Nico darts out, feeling Percy's gaze cling to his shoulders and back before he's out of sight.

\---

**Percy**

Percy watches the younger teen leave before huffing and running a hand agitatedly through his hair. "Am I making it weird?" He paces over to the bed to fold back the blankets, mulling over how he acted. He's just... relieved and happy to see Nico safe. Nico ran out awfully fast though. _Did I make him uncomfortable?_

_You did just imply you want to share a bed with him for no good reason. You should just go sleep on the couch._ He could... but he doesn't want to. He's had far too much time to think these past few weeks, and his stomach flutters with nerves as he considers what he's about to do. Maybe he should have asked someone for advice first, Silena probably would have helped him. As with all of his plans though he's charging in headfirst blind.

"Percy?" Nico's quiet voice behind his back makes him jump. He didn't hear the door open, or his footsteps.

Swallowing hard he turns around, "Yeah?"

"Are we... are we sharing the bed?" His direct stare is almost unnerving.

"Uh..." His mouth goes dry. "If you don't mind. I mean, I can go sleep on the couch if you'd be more comfortable." He cards his fingers through his hair again, fidgeting.

"No, it's fine." Nico's voice is even and unreadable. He steps past Percy to arrange his belongings on the floor. "I'll sleep on the outer edge."

"Sounds good uh, can we, talk?" Percy stumbles over his words, feeling even more tongue-tied than the first time he ever talked to Annabeth.

"We are talking."

He winces at the deadpan response. "Right. Um. Nico."

"Spit it out already." Nico turns back to face him, frowning. "I'm tired."

Percy opens his mouth to say it, anything, but no sound comes out. His palms are sweaty, his throat feels tight, his mind is blank. He can feel his cheeks starting to heat up.

"Percy?" Nico frowns a bit more, crossing his arms.

He swallows hard, "N-Nevermind. I'm going to go change. Uh, make yourself comfortable." He turns on his heel and hurries out, grabbing a set of pajamas as he goes. He's faced down monsters twice his size, he killed the Minotaur when he was twelve, fought a god at the same age, crossed the ocean at thirteen, held up the sky for a brief amount of time, and been in more battles than he can even remember. Trying to articulate how he feels to Nico? Impossible. He can barely put it to words in his head, let alone trying to say them. He knows how he feels though. It's the same sort of feeling he experienced when Annabeth kissed him on the volcano, but more. It's different with him.

By the time he returns to his bedroom Nico has crawled under the covers near the edge of the bed, curled into a ball. He doesn't stir when Percy closes the door or speak up when he carefully crawls into the space between the wall and Nico's body. _Maybe he's already asleep._ He flails around for a moment with where to place his arms, he's unsure if Nico wants to be that close to him right now, but there isn't a lot of room. Finally, he settles for draping one arm over Nico's waist and resting the other under his chin. The boy shifts at the motion then rolls over so they're face to face. It's hard to make out his features in the dark but Percy can feel his gaze on his face, searching.

"...What is it?"

"H-Huh?" Percy shakes his head to focus. He was thinking about what Nico's eyes look like.

"You're staring." Nico frowns at him. He must be able to see better in the dark than Percy. "What did you want to tell me earlier?"

"Ah well..." He stumbles as he gets tongue-tied all over again. "It might be- can I show you instead?"

"Show me?" The younger teen repeats slowly, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, I just- I want to try something and-"

"Percy."

"Yeah?" Percy pauses in the middle of his rambling.

"Get on with it, it's fine."

"R-Right." Percy takes a deep breath, then moves his hand from Nico's back to cradle the back of his skull instead, his hair is soft. He leans over slowly, giving Nico plenty of time to move away, or reach for his sword, or summon a skeleton in his bed, but the younger demigod merely stares at him, his eyes growing in shock. He closes his eyes and gently presses his lips against Nico's.

For a moment the boy is tense, frozen stiff under his hands, and Percy is sure he's about to get punched or worse. But Nico relaxes, there's a soft pressure against Percy's lips as he tries to kiss back. His heart skips a beat, his body flushes with heat, it's like he's fallen back into the volcano. He pulls back enough to search Nico's face, "Was that... was that alright?" He needs to be sure.

\---

**Nico**

Percy's voice sounds far away, he can't quite understand the words. Nico can't focus on them because all of his brain power is turned towards processing that Percy Jackson just kissed him. On the lips. That was his first kiss.

"Nico? C'mon say something or punch me, or whatever you want to do but..." Percy's thumb strokes over his cheek and at last his attention snaps back to the present.

"I... why?" _Why me?_ "I thought you were with Annabeth."

"We're not together." Percy shakes his head slowly. "What I have with her, feel for her, it's not the same as what I feel for you."

Nico stares up at him in disbelief. Never, _ever_ , did he imagine he would hear those words come from Percy. "Why?"

"Why what? You'll have to be a little more specific." His thumb strokes over Nico's cheek again, blunt nails scratch the back of his neck.

He bites his lip when Percy's nails scrape over a sensitive spot. "Why me?"

"Well... I got to thinking."

"Scary." He interjects automatically.

" _Shush_ Neeks. I was thinking a lot after the battle of the labyrinth after you left. I was upset, I ended up missing the funeral." His thumb swipes gently over Nico's cheekbone once more as he speaks. "So I got to thinking about why I was so upset... and I realized I wanted more time with you. I'd never been that close to another person like that before."

"I'm here now, and don't call me that." He tilts his head into Percy's hand, it feels good. _Don't get your hopes up, this could just be one big experiment. Percy could be confused._ "None of this explains why you wanted to kiss me."

"You are." Percy's chuckle reverberates through him. "What I've been trying to say this whole time is that I like you."

Nico stares at him blankly, uncomprehending, because clearly there is no possible way this is happening. A god is playing a trick on him. This is all a dream. There is no way in Hades this is reality. "You don't like me, you put up with me."

Instead of getting upset, Percy smiles. Hell, he looks amused of all things. "I like you Nico Di Angelo and I'd like to try kissing you again."

"And after that?" He needs to know what Percy is expecting from this.

"If you promise to stay one more day I'll take you on a date. We could go to the movies."

"I don't believe that. I'm a guy Percy, we can't just go on a date in public. It's not proper." He frowns. "Are you trying to get us attacked?"

"Not proper?" For a moment the older demigod looks confused, then comprehension dawns on him. "I keep forgetting you aren't from this time. Homosexual couples are a lot more accepted now Nico, it wouldn't be that out of place."

"They are?..." Nico worries his lower lip between his teeth in thought. "You're serious about this then?"

"Completely." Percy's hand slides into his hair, tangling strands between his fingers. "I want to see where this takes us. What do you say?"

Instead of answering verbally he surges up and fits his lips against Percy's again, drawing a muffled sound of surprise from the older boy. Then Percy tilts his head and their lips slide against one another and that feels even better. Their noses bump somewhere in the middle but Nico doesn't care. His lips are tingling, his body feels hot, he wants _more_. Percy pulls back after a minute though and he makes a soft sound of protest. "Percy..."

"Is this okay?" Percy's hand slides down from the back of his head to his lower back, pressing against the bare skin between his borrowed shirt and boxers.

" _Yes._ " Nico hardly recognizes his own voice, its rough and breathless. He tangles his fingers in the front of Percy's shirt and tugs him back down. Percy laughs against his lips and kisses him soundly, swiping his tongue over Nico's lower lip. It feels like he's melting, any further thought turning into a blur as Percy's tongue flicks against his. It's only natural to lean closer, smooth his hands over Percy's chest, and slip his leg between Percy's. Much more comfortable.

"Nico." He murmurs against his lips. "Nico that's enough." His hand has shifted to his hip, holding him in place.

Nico's thoughts are hazy, why are they stopping? He certainly doesn't want to and he doesn't think Percy wants to. His cock is warm, hard, and pressing firmly into Nico's thigh. He tilts his head up to chase Percy's lips but the older boy tilts his head out of the way. _Why?_ He stares up at him confused, and a little frustrated. His lips are tingling and swollen, his body is overheated, he can feel every place Percy traced his bare skin like lines of fire branding him, and his underwear is uncomfortably tight. _Is he having second thoughts already?_

"We don't have to do all of this right now." Percy squeezes his hip. "This is new for both of us, we don't have to rush. We have time."

"We could both be dead in the next few months, the world is supposed to end on your next birthday." He shifts his leg, rubbing the flat part of his thigh against Percy's crotch.

Percy's breath hitches, but he doesn't budge. "And if we are you can lecture me in Elysium until we go for rebirth. I just... I don't want you just for this Nico. I want to date you and do this properly." His cheeks color red as he speaks.

There's a serious cast to Percy's eyes that makes his counter argument die in his throat. He means it. "You really want to date me? You'd tell people that we're together? Even at camp?"

"I told you, I want to take you to a movie tomorrow." Percy smiles and leans forward not to kiss him but to rest their foreheads together, and somehow that is just as if not more intimate. "I'll run down the street and yell it, tell everyone at camp that'll listen, I'll even go tell my mom right now. I'm not ashamed of this."

"You're serious." Nico stares at him with disbelief.

"Completely."

"You want to be with me."

"I do." Percy squeezes his hip again. "I want more mornings like we had in my cabin, I want to know more about you. I'd like it if you taught me mythomagic one day, we could see how much of the history they got wrong, or we could go surfing. I'll teach you how to swim if you don't know how it'd be fun. I want to be with you, date you, Nico Di Angelo."

His heart skips a beat at Percy's sincerity, his mouth goes dry when he tries to respond, "I..."

"Do you want to be with me?" He asks softly, meeting Nico's eyes directly.

_More than anything._ Nico never thought he would hear those words though. He ducks his head down and tucks it under Percy's chin to hide his face, he's starting to tear up and he doesn't want Percy to see. "Yes." He mumbles against his collarbone. "I want to be with you, Percy Jackson. And I'll... stick around another day."

He can hear the grin in Percy's voice, "What movie do you want to see?" His arms wind securely around Nico's waist and shoulders, one hand buries in his hair again.

"I'll let you pick it out." He tilts his head to kiss Percy's neck, the only part he can reach, and grins at the shiver it pulls from him.

"We'll look up what's playing together tomorrow morning." Percy's lips gently press against the top of his head. "We can pick it out together."

"Okay." Nico burrows into Percy's shoulder and closes his eyes. "Good night Percy."

"Good night Nico."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has taken me well over a month to write, and re-write and edit, then edit again. The original plan was to post it as one big story but it started getting longer and longer. I finally decided to break it up into chapters, and as I finished the edits on each portion I posted them. This grew far bigger than I ever expected it to. Nico and Percy had a story to tell though, they insisted.
> 
> Enjoy! Smut at the end of the chapter <3

**Nico**

"I'll come back to you, I promise. If we're going to do this we have to do it now. Your father won't be happy that you got me out of that holding cell."

Nico clings to Percy's hand throughout his speech anyway, not wanting him to step away just yet. "I am sorry about that, he said he just wanted to talk."

"I know, it's alright." Percy presses a kiss to his forehead. "You have to let go now, I need... I need to do this."

"You swear, you'll come back to me?" He squeezes his hand tightly.

"I swear it, Nico." Percy squeezes his hand back before releasing. Nico pries his fingers off, one at a time, then watches him turn and walk into the River Styx.

It's the hardest thing he's done in this past year, and he's done a lot. He bites back the urge to call after him and tell him it's not worth it, they'll find another way, but Percy is already submerging. It's too late.

"I can't lose you, Percy, not like this." This past year, being together with him, it's been more than he could have ever imagined. Between their responsibilities, Percy to camp, and Nico to his father, they found time to be with each other. Each and every one of those memories are precious to Nico. He wouldn't trade more time with Percy away for anything. Not even the well being of their camp. Or the world.

"You'd better come back safe. You swore it." He stares at the inky waves, willing him to come back.

\---

**Percy**

The waters of the Styx are heavy and draining, unlike any water he's been in before. They fill his lungs like tar and pull heavily on his limbs. They invite him to close his eyes, sink to the bottom, and never surface again.

"Your head is so full of barnacles I don't know how you function."

 _Nico?_ Percy forces his eyes back open, but all around him is only the darkness of the Styx.

"I liked you since the first time I met you. You threw yourself between a manticore and me with only a small shield. I knew then you were a hero, a real hero."

 _Nico._ The river may be blinding him but he can picture his boyfriend clearly in his mind. He had an amused tilt to his lips as he delivered that line to Percy, his cheeks dusting with pink. He spoke it after their third date, they went to a park. Percy was persistent about holding his hand and Nico eventually gave in, though he kept looking around warily like he was expecting to be attacked.

"Do you remember when we told your mom?"

 _You were panicking._ Percy thinks back fondly on the memory. He wanted to tell his mom clearly that they were together. The Italian had been a wreck and had begged him to reconsider. They could wait, couldn't they? The world as they know it might be ending in a year anyway and surely they can tell her after if they're still alive? Percy had persisted though and told his mom clearly with a smile that they're together, holding Nico's hand tightly to keep him from shadowing away. The younger boy had been shaking from nerves but his mom merely smiled and told them she suspected it all along. Percy thought Nico was going to pass out from relief.

"Remember when you kissed me at camp?"

 _How could I ever forget that?_ It was some time in the weeks after they told Sally. They had decided, mostly Nico had decided, they would still keep it a secret at camp. The younger boy was out on a scouting mission behind enemy lines and was running late in returning. Percy paced along the border of camp anxiously awaiting his boyfriend's return. He brushed off anyone that tried to talk to him, even Annabeth and Grover. All he cared about in that moment was seeing Nico return safely. At last, the boy stumbled out of the shadow of Thalia's tree, clearly exhausted but unharmed. Campers had swarmed over, mostly to hear Nico's report, but Percy ignored all of them. He grabbed Nico by the scruff of his jacket and kissed him, hard, right there in front of everyone. Promptly after he threatened to lock the boy in his cabin if he dared worry Percy like that ever again. It certainly wasn't how they planned to come out to everyone, but that's how it happened.

His lips tingle, warmth seeps back into his limbs, and a laugh bubbles in his chest from the memory. The look on Nico's face had been absolutely priceless afterward. The feeling of warmth prompts another memory without Nico's voice guiding him. It brings back the feeling of Nico's mouth pressed against his, their bodies pressed together under the cover of his blanket. He can clearly recall the soft sounds Nico made in his ear when their hips rocked together for the first time. Percy never let it go too far, but they had indulged in some acts.

"Don't make me wait too long, Percy. You promised me. You swore."

 _I will always come back to you._ Strength surges through him and his focus narrows to a single spot at the base of his spine. He stands, breaking through the surface of the water, and turns towards the river bank.

"Percy!" Nico stands as close to the river as he can get without touching the water. "My father is on his way with an army of skeletons, he doesn't want you to leave the Underworld." His eyes flick anxiously up and down, looking Percy over from head to toe.

"I can take care of it, don't worry." Percy walks out onto the sand, feeling confident in his words. He feels different, changed in a way that he can't quite articulate.

"Did it work?" He hovers near him, searching his face.

"We're about to find out in a minute. But first," He grins and grabs Nico by his hip and the back of his head, pulling him into a long kiss.

"This... really isn't the time." His boyfriend huffs breathlessly against his lips when he pulls away. "Army of the undead, closing in fast."

"Consider it a promise that we'll continue this later. After it's all over." Percy steals one more searing kiss then steps towards the army without fear. He draws Riptide from his pocket and meets the skeletons head on. The entire fight is a blur of motion, the clash of metal on metal, the feeling of his sword slicing through bone. Percy ducks, dives, and weaves through them, taking out several undead soldiers with each sweep of his sword. In the moment he can't tell if their weapons are miraculously missing him or if they're hitting him and not penetrating. Either way, at last, he's standing amidst a pile of bones and dust, holding his sword to Hades's throat. Before he can interrogate him the god melts away, leaving behind only his robe of tortured souls. Disgusted by it, he tosses it down and wills the river to wash over the bank, removing the signs of their battle.

"That was... I think it worked." Nico bumps shoulders with him when he reaches his side. "You were... something else. You took out a whole army, bu yourself. You're going to need a new shirt though."

He glances down at himself at that and sure enough, his shirt is full of holes front and back. Almost his entire stomach is exposed, but his body is completely unharmed. "I'm glad it did, now we have a chance. We have to get back topside, everyone is waiting."

"I'm staying here." Nico shakes his head.

"Why? We're going to need your help in the battle." I don't want to be away from you, not now. That's what he really wants to say.

"I need to talk to my dad. We're going to need his help if we want to win this war. All the Olympians need to pitch in."

"You really think he'll listen?" Percy lays a hand on Nico's back, pulling him closer one last time. "He won't hurt you will he?"

"I'm his only son, I don't think he'll harm me... I'll make him listen. It's time to end this stupid feud between the big three. This isn't the time to be holding onto petty grudges." He leans up on his toes, pressing a gentle kiss to Percy's cheek. "I'll meet you in Manhattan, I promise."

"I'm holding you to that. Remember what I said if you were late again?" Percy holds him in place for a moment longer, wanting to take this memory with him to the surface.

"I won't be, though being locked in a cabin with you doesn't really seem like a punishment. Now go save our home. I'll join you soon." Nico gently pushes him away and shadow travels back towards the castle.

Percy watches him go, then turns to climb to the surface. It's time.

\---

**Nico**

Nico stumbles out of the shadow into the throne room of his father's castle. Hades is pacing irritatedly back and forth in front of his throne. Before he can even open his mouth the god whirls to face him, jabbing a finger in his direction. "I will not help that infuriating demigod, nor will I help my siblings. They have brought this on themselves and they have never assisted me. I shall offer them none in return."

"Father now is not the time for petty disagreements." Nico frowns and walks closer. "We need to all set aside our differences, our grudges, and face this enemy together-"

" _Silence!_ " Hades roars. "I know the true reason you are doing this, do not preach to me. You are sleeping with that son of Posideon."

"It is more than that!" His temper flares at the accusation. He glares up at his father, unbudging. "I do not expect you to understand it but I expect you to _listen_."

"You dare speak to me like that? I am your father! Your sister would never speak to me like this." Hades's temper flares in return, the room grows dark.

Nico presses on, unafraid. As he once told Percy he knows what awaits him in death. "A poor one at that, as all gods are and Bianca would have spoken up before now. She wouldn't have put up with you for this long." Power crackles dangerously in the room, all the hair on the back of his neck stands up but he keeps talking. "I have learned to forgive and move forward, to release my hold on old grudges. Why can't you?"

The god's eyes flash dangerously and for a moment Nico is sure he's about to become a smear on the floor, but then the power drains away. The room lightens up again and Hades's shoulders drop.

"Very well. I will ride to their aide, let them owe me a favor for once." He folds his hands, tucking them into his sleeves. "And you, my son, will help me. Come. We have preparations to make."

"Yes, Father." Nico suppresses a triumphant grin.

\---

**Percy**

"Percy Jackson, we are willing to offer you one wish. You may ask for the gift all heroes dream of, immortality. It is yours, you need only ask."

Percy stares up at them, dirty and exhausted from the day and his final clash with Luke. Immortality. To live on unchanging and watch as everyone and everything he loves fades. He turns to look over his shoulder and finds Nico in the crowd of demigods, he's easy to spot in his pitch black armor. His dark eyes are shining, from pride or unshed tears Percy isn't sure. He grins and winks at his boyfriend before turning back to face the gods.

He has something much better in mind than immortality.

"I can have one wish, and it can be anything?"

"So long as it is in our power to grant." Zeus looks at him warily.

"Swear it on the River Styx."

Besides, he'd rather have a short mortal life with Nico than an immortal one alone.

\---

**Percy**

Percy searches the crowd for Nico after the gods declare the celebration. Music fills the hall and tables piled with food line the edges of the crowd. He pushes past the other demigods, brushing off pats on the shoulder and congratulations. All he wants right now is to find his boyfriend who seems to have disappeared.

"Looking for someone?" Wiry arms wrap around his waist as he passes a column. Nico steps out of the shadow the rest of the way, pressing against his back.

"You know I'm looking for you, we promised." He laughs and turns in Nico's arms to face him. "Are you injured at all?"

"I'm fine Percy." Nico tightens his hold on him and leans against his chest. "Are you? You just turned down immorality."

"Seemed like the right thing to do." He cups his boyfriend's cheek in one hand and presses a kiss to his forehead. "It's more important that we all stick together. We're one big extended dysfunctional family. This way at least we'll have a chance to find and rescue more demigods."

"Don't remind me that we're technically cousins when I'm about to kiss you." The Italian huffs against his lips, pulling back. "I still can't believe you talked to Zeus like that. You're lucky he didn't turn you into charcoal."

"He deserved it." Percy laughs and tilts Nico's head back up, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of his nose. "Remember what I promised you in the Underworld?"

"You want to leave the party already? It's for you. You're the hero that defeated Kronos."

"I'd rather spend the night in bed cuddling with my boyfriend." Another kiss on each corner of Nico's lips.

"I remember you promising a lot more than cuddling." Nico tilts his head up to meet his lips properly when someone clears their throat behind them.

Suppressing a sigh Percy tilts his head to look at who interrupted them. Hades and Posideon stand there, Hades with his arms crossed, and Posideon with an amused look. Nico groans at the sight of the gods and ducks his head down against Percy's chest as if to say 'you deal with it'.

"Can I help you?" He cards his fingers through his boyfriend's hair soothingly.

"I wanted to congratulate you, son." Posideon smiles, a twinkle in his eyes. "You have done much to help us, Percy. I'm proud of you."

"I still don't approve of this, affair, that you're having with my son." Hades narrows his gaze at him.

"Father..." Nico groans against his chest, looking like he wants to be anywhere but here.

"I love him," Percy states simply. There's nothing else that matters. "I want to make him happy."

"If you ever bring harm upon him-"

" _Father!_ "

"I'm an expert in torture Jackson. Your body will never be found."

"Noted." Percy's lips twitch at the threat, almost turning into a smile. He doesn't think his uncle would appreciate it though. "If there's nothing else then, Nico and I have somewhere to be." He nudges his boyfriend back towards the shadow, hoping he'll get the idea. "Places to be things to do."

"I am not done talking to you-"

Nico gets the idea and steps back with him into the shadow of the pillar, they wrap around them and cut off whatever Hades was about to say. The two of them come tumbling out in the Montauk cabin and they nearly go sprawling out over the bed. Percy looks around the familiar setting then meets his boyfriend's eyes.

"Why here?"

"Because it's where it all started." Nico's arms wind around his neck. "When you found me suffering from hypothermia."

Percy tilts his head forward, pressing his forehead against Nico's. "I remember, you could barely hold up your sword but you were still threatening me."

"And you were a stubborn idiot. You wouldn't take 'no' as an answer." He chuckles softly. "Why would I pick anywhere else?"

"You're right." Percy smiles and wraps his arms tighter around his lover's waist, pulling their bodies closer together. "I love you, Nico. The biggest part of why I turned down immorality is because I want to be here, with you, living in this moment."

"I love you too" He sounds choked up like he does when on the verge of tears, but he's smiling. "Now make good on your promise Percy." He tugs on his neck, catching Percy's lips in a searing kiss.

"As you wish." He murmurs against Nico's lips and presses him back towards the bed. He would do anything for Nico. In this moment nothing outside of the cabin matters. Not the gods, or the mourning of the dead, or the state of the camp, or the wrecked city. It can wait until tomorrow. All that matters now, in this moment, is his lover and the adorable sound he makes when they fall back on the bed together.

\---

**Nico**

Nico laughs breathlessly when Percy sits on his hips. He's been imagining this moment for months, with a lot less clothing. "Take off your armor, it's heavy." He runs his fingers up Percy's ribcage, nimbly undoing the buckles keeping his breastplate in place.

"Relax, we have time." Percy's lips find his again and his fingers pause in their task to bury in his boyfriend's hair instead. He can't imagine ever growing tired of this feeling. He nibbles impatiently at his lower lip, wanting to feel more, and groans when Percy's mouth moves away to nibble behind his ear instead. Warm fingers trace up over his sides, undoing the buckles on his own breastplate and they're a lot more successful than he was. His armor is pushed off onto the floor to be dealt with later.

"Percy..." He sighs and tugs on his hair, trying to pull him back into a kiss.

"Patience."

"I've _had_ patience for an entire year."

"Just a little longer." Percy unstraps Nico's greaves and they too join the pile on the floor. Nico arches his hips and stretches once they're off, it does feel better moving around without the weight of his armor.

"You too." He reaches up to finish what he started, unbuckling the last few straps holding Percy's breastplate on while he undoes his greaves. "Why did you even wear armor? It's not like you need it anymore and it slows you down."

"Just in case. I am still mortal in one spot and it's better to keep the enemy guessing." Percy nudges his armor off the bed too, then stretches up towards the ceiling, reveling in the feeling of freedom.

Nico sits up and slides his fingers up under Percy's shirt as he stretches, tracing over his toned stomach. "Where is it?" He slides his hands higher, pulling up Percy's shirt as he does.

A soft smile graces Percy's features and he lifts his arms, allowing Nico to pull his shirt up over his head. "Give me your hand, I'll show you."

"You're sure? It might be better if no one knew." He pulls his gaze up from admiring Percy's chest to meet his eyes again. "You don't have to."

"I want to. I trust you. I love you. You'd never harm me." Percy holds out a hand to him, waiting.

Swallowing hard around the lump forming in his throat, Nico lays his hand over Percy's. It never ceases to amaze him how much Percy trusts him and loves him. Sometimes it feels like being together with him is too good to be true and it's a dream he'll wake up from one day. Percy carefully guides his hand around his back to the base of his spine and presses Nico's fingers against a small spot. He shudders in his lap.

"It's right... there."

"Here?" He traces over the spot in a soft circular motion and Percy gasps softly, dropping his head onto Nico's shoulder. "Is it that sensitive?" He does it again, pressing the pads of his fingers more firmly into the spot.

" _Yes_..." Percy whines softly against his neck. It's adorable.

Grinning at the sound Nico presses firmly against the spot again, enjoying the way it makes Percy squirm in his lap. Normally it's him that's squirming by now. It's nice to be able to turn the tables on Percy. He slips his other hand between their bodies and presses his palm firmly between his boyfriend's legs, palming his hard cock.

Percy whines again and gasps softly, rocking his hips forward into Nico's hands. "Move your hand away from my back, please? I can't think straight when you're touching it."

Nico teases him with one more press of his fingers before pulling them away from his mortal spot. "Better?"

"Much." He sighs in relief. "I wasn't expecting it to feel like that." He tilts his head to press more gentle kisses along Nico's neck and slips one of his hands between them to move Nico's hand away. "Besides, I want us to take our time."

He tilts his head back, giving Percy more access to the space under his jaw. These touches are familiar, pulling up memories of nights spent hidden under Percy's bedsheets. He used to sneak into the Posideon cabin at night. Chiron attempted to keep them separate after finding out they were a couple, but his efforts were for naught. "What if I want you to speed up though?" He wiggles his wrist in a weak attempt to break Percy's grip. "I think you've kept me waiting long enough."

"A little more patience is all I'm asking." His boyfriend chuckles against his skin and nibbles at the space where Nico's neck meets his shoulder.

"A year Percy. I waited for a whole year."

"For good reason." Percy leans into him, urging him back onto the bed. "I wanted our first time to be without the pressure of the world ending." Another nibble on his collarbone. "I wanted it to be about you and me and how we feel." Percy's other hand slides up his shirt, it catches on his arms. "I love you, Nico Di Angelo."

"I love you too." He lifts his arms and Percy slides his shirt the rest of the way off. He's put on a few pounds thanks to Sally's home cooking, but he's still on the skinny side. "I want to be with you. There's never been anyone else but you Percy."

"Then lay back and relax, let me take care of you." Another kiss on the corner of his mouth this time.

"Alright." At last, he relents, huffing softly. "We'll do it your way. There's lubricant in the drawer."

"Been planning this for a while?" Percy smiles against his skin, pressing a line of kisses down his sternum. Each one leaves lingering tingles in its wake.

"Something like that." Nico stifles a moan as his boyfriend's tongue circles around his abdomen. "Percy _please_ -"

"Just a little longer, I promise." One of Percy's arms drapes over his hips, holding them down while his tongue traces a line from his belly button to his belt buckle.

His hips jerk, trying to buck upwards, but Percy's arm is as unmovable as steel. He almost whimpers when teeth dig into the sensitive flesh just above his hips. Of course, Percy is going to be a tease. He's almost painfully hard in his boxers but his boyfriend doesn't seem to care. More bites and hickeys are laid across his hips, making him squirm impatiently with each one. His cock throbs when Percy sinks his teeth into another sensitive spot along the v curve of his hip. His breath catches and he grabs the back of his boyfriend's head, tangling his fingers in his hair. " _Percy_ please..." Nico tries to sound commanding but his words come out as a breathy plea. He tightens his hold on Percy's hair, unsure if he wants to pull him closer again or push him away. The teasing is driving him nuts.

"Lift your hips love." All too eager to move forward he lifts his hips at Percy's command, and at last- at last Nico hears the clink of his belt buckle being undone. Relief, sweet relief as Percy tugs his jeans and boxers out of the way, freeing his cock. He tugs on his boyfriend's hair, urging him closer again, but instead of touching his cock Percy places more kisses along his inner thighs.

"Percy!" He tries to jerk away as Percy sucks a new mark on his sensitive upper thigh, heat spreads out from the mark, warming his whole body. By the time Percy is done with him, his entire body will be marked from their lovemaking. He likes that thought. "You are _completely_ and _utterly_ infuriating-" His last word trails off into a choked moan as he jerks his legs closed in surprise. Percy flicked the head of his cock with his tongue.

"You love me anyway." Nico doesn't have to be looking at him to see the stupidly wide grin on his face. "Spread your legs for me, and keep them there."

That tone of voice just _does_ something to him. He doesn't even consider disobeying it, not now. He relaxes, letting his legs part again for Percy to play with him, and now he lifts his head to watch. His boyfriend's eyes are a lighter shade of green right now, bright, playful, full of love. Very deliberately, while making direct eye contact with him, Percy leans in again and runs his tongue around the head of his uncircumcised cock. Nico's hips jerk up at the feeling but once more Percy's arm is like steel, holding him down into place. A stream of garbled curses and pleas, half of which are in Italian, fall from his lips as Percy's tongue runs up and down his shaft.

"Did you want something?" Percy grins at him as he licks a line from Nico's balls to the tip of his cock once more.

"More!" He groans and lets his head fall back against the pillows. Looking is only making the teasing worse. "Gods Percy just _more_!" He can't string enough of his thoughts together to form a more comprehensive sentence. It feels as though his whole body is alight from how aroused he is, each mark Percy left on him burns, and he aches for more.

Percy hums thoughtfully, "Mmm... alright." He doesn't give any more warning than that before his mouth is wrapped around the head of Nico's cock, sucking while his hand works around the base.

A half yelp half moan escapes him as he desperately tries to jerk his hips up. He's had fantasies about this for forever and it's finally happening. Percy's mouth is warm, tight, and he's doing something with his tongue that's making all coherent thought melt away again. Nico is positive he's going to cum like this, gods he wants to cum in Percy's mouth if only he'd move a little bit faster-

Percy pulls off of him with a satisfying pop. Precum dribbles freely from the head of Nico's cock, weeping from being denied. "Not yet." Nico whines breathlessly at his words. "I know, but not yet. We're going to do it together." Percy crawls back up the bed and reaches for the nightstand, pulling out the tube of lubricant Nico stashed there. "Lift your legs up for me, come on I know you can do it." Nico inches his legs up with his boyfriend's guidance, hitching them up around Percy's hips. The sudden snap of the lubricant popping open makes him jump. This is really happening. Percy smiles softly and leans down, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "If you need to stop, tell me."

 _Oh hell no._ They are not stopping now. Nico's been waiting for this moment. "I'll tell you if anything is uncomfortable Percy, please." He digs his heel into his lower back, pulling a startled gasp from his boyfriend.

"Brat." Percy laughs breathlessly and leans forward again, catching Nico's lips in a long, soft kiss. Heat builds between them as Percy's tongue flicks over his, taking his time exploring. By the time he pulls away Nico is panting against Percy's mouth, a thin line of drool has run down his cheek.

Warm, slick fingers circle his hole and his entire body shudders from anticipation. They've never done this together but Nico had explored on his own. He was curious. He rolls his hips up eagerly and one of Percy's fingers slips inside of him, thicker than his own. "More." He rolls his hips up again, there's a slight burn as it slips deeper inside him, deeper than he can reach on his own.

"You just don't listen do you?" Percy pulls his finger almost all the way out and Nico is tempted to dig his heel back into his lover's back. "No patience at all." He thrusts his fingers forward again, a second one joining the first.

"If you hadn't teased me so much..." He throws his head back at the thrust, arching his hips up towards the ceiling. Percy's fingers scraped over that spot on their way in, the one he could barely reach alone, the spot that makes his body spasm from pleasure. "Percy."

"I hear you." Percy tilts his head, catching his lips once more. Nico feels like he's drowning. He's drowning in the feeling of his lover. His fingers stretching him unhurriedly, his lips pressed firmly against his, his cock digging into his inner thigh, when did Percy take off his pants? Nico isn't sure, and the weight of him hovering over him. It's both too much and not enough. If Percy wasn't kissing the breath out of him he'd surely be begging or making an array of embarrassing noises.

Nico grasps blindly with his one free hand until his fingers hit the discarded lubricant tube. He fumbles with it as he squeezes it, likely getting lube all over the bed, but some of it lands on his hand as well. Percy's lips break from his at last and he gulps, trying to remember how to breathe. Percy's eyes have darkened from lust, they're the color of the ocean with a storm brewing on the horizon. "You say that but... you aren't listening when I say I want _more_." He slips his slick hand between their bodies and grasps Percy's cock, stroking it firmly.

The look in his eyes shifts, the green lightning with his surprise, then changing again as he rocks into the pleasure. "Just... trying to make it memorable." Percy chuckles breathlessly and presses their foreheads together. "And I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm ready, trust me." Nico tilts his head to kiss Percy's cheek. "Please Percy? I want to feel you." His cheeks heat at the words but it's worth it to hear Percy's breath hitch. He works his hand firmly around his boyfriend's cock, slicking him up from base to tip as he rocks into his hand.

"I... okay. Okay. I trust you." Victory. Percy slips his fingers out and nudges Nico's hand away from his cock. "If it hurts at all..." The head of his cock slips into place, pressing against Nico's hole.

"I'll tell you immediately." He promises and reaches for Percy's free hand. Their fingers tangle together and he gives Percy's hand an encouraging squeeze. "I want this. I want you. I love you."

"I love you too Neeks. More than anything." Percy's hips shift forward, and his cock feels a lot bigger than his fingers.

There's a slight burn, even with all the lubricant, but Nico doesn't complain. This is what he's been asking for all year and at long last he has it. Complete intimacy with Percy. His mouth falls open in a silent moan as Percy slides further, and further inside of him. He's seen his cock plenty of times but he hadn't expected it to be like this. He grips onto Percy's hand and at last, their hips bump. Percy is fully seated inside of him and he has never felt so _full_ in his life.

"Nico? Neeks?" Nico's attention is pulled away from the feeling to focus on Percy's concerned voice. "Are you okay?"

"Good. I'm good." He lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "It's more than I expected- in a good way. Just, hold still a minute?"

"Anything you need." Percy squeezes his hand lovingly and lays soft kisses along his jawline. He brings his other hand up to run through Nico's hair. "Even if you need me to pull out okay?"

"Don't you dare Jackson." Nico sighs as Percy presses a kiss behind his ear. "I just need a minute." Already the pressure is starting to lessen, it doesn't feel so wholly overwhelming. Cautiously, he gives a small experimental roll of his hips and both of them gasp.

"Nico." He hasn't heard Percy's voice waver like that since the first time Nico gave him a handjob. "Can I..."

"Move, and don't hold back." He rolls his hips again in challenge and Percy thrusts in return. Stars blossom in his vision as Percy rocks past that spot again. "Please-"

"I know, I know I've got you." Percy's hand slides away from his hair to grasp his hip instead, holding him still. Nico is tempted to speak up again but before he can Percy's hips start to rock again, and this time he isn't slowing down.

Nico's cock quivers between their bodies, spilling precum onto his stomach as Percy thrusts into him. The bed rocks with their motions, nearly hitting the wall. He knows he isn't going to last long, not with all the teasing Percy put him through, and the near blinding pleasure bolting through him with each meeting of their hips. He grasps blindly for Percy's hair, pulling him into a bruising kiss as his entire body shudders. "Together, together please Percy. Want you. Need you. Want to feel." He babbles against his lips, complete sentences are impossible. "Love you. Love you. Love you."

"I love you too. More than I can ever express. Together. Together okay?" He's never heard that tone in Percy's voice. Cracking on the end. Needy.

"Together." Nico whimpers in agreement as Percy's thrusts grow faster, hitting his spot directly on each in stroke. He tries to hold on, but it's impossible, he cums hard, spilling his seed all over his stomach and between their bodies. A warm feeling fills his lower stomach at the same time, Percy is shuddering above him and his thrusts slow, then stop completely. Nico feels completely, and utterly spent. Emotionally. Physically. He gave everything to Percy.

"You okay?" Percy nudges his cheek with his nose. "You have a faraway look."

His body feels weak, moving feels like an insurmountable feat, but he lifts his arms, looping them around his lover's neck. "I imagined this moment for so long... and never did it justice." Nico has no idea how he lived before Percy, how he ever felt complete before now. He never wants to live like that again. "I'm good, more than good, just tired. Are you okay?" He tilts his head, pressing their cheeks together.

"Of course I am, I have you." Percy squeezes his hand gently. "I didn't hurt you?"

"Not at all." Nico tugs at the hair on the back of Percy's neck. He's sure to be sore tomorrow, but he won't mention it. They'll deal with it in the morning. All he wants right now is to be close to Percy.

"Good." Percy sighs with relief. He inches his hips back, sliding out of Nico with a slick sound before dropping to the bed beside him. He holds up an arm and Nico immediately ducks under it, tucking himself under Percy's chin. It'll probably feel gross and sticky when they wake up, but again it can be dealt with tomorrow.

"I love you." Nico sighs against Percy's collarbone, closing his eyes. They're already heavy, hard to keep open. The last thing he feels before sleep overtakes him is Percy's lips pressed to his forehead and a whisper of words against his heated skin.

\---

**Percy**

"Out like a light." Percy chuckles under his breath as Nico goes limp in his arms. It's not a surprise to him. The boy often does this after an intense orgasm. It brings up fond memories of the first time he brought Nico over that edge. He's just as adorable now as he was then. In sleep Nico actually looks his age, all of his frown lines relax, his serious expression is replaced by one of peace. Percy likes to think he contributes to that.

Their bodies are sticky with sweat and their stomachs are a mess from Nico's cum. He should go retrieve a wet cloth before it dries any more. It's going to be a pain to scrub off in the morning, but he's reluctant to leave his love's side. The last thing he wants to do right now is wake him up. "Careful.. carefully..." He pushes himself up, grasping for his shirt that's lying on the floor.

"Mmm..." Nico shifts in his sleep, tucking his face down against Percy's chest and tightening his hold on his neck.

Percy's chest melts at the sweet motion. "I'm not going far, I promise." He brushes his lips over Nico's forehead. "I'm just moving a little bit." His boyfriend relaxes in his arms again and he leans over the rest of the way, snatching his shirt up. Gently, he swipes it over Nico's chest, then over his own before wadding it up and tossing it back on the floor. Washing it can wait.

Percy settles back on his side, draping an arm around Nico's waist and dragging his fingers through his soft black locks. He can't imagine a future without Nico in it. Not now. He doesn't even like to dwell on what might have happened if he never found Nico here in this cabin a year ago. None of that matters now. He presses one more kiss to his love's forehead then closes his eyes. "I love you too. You are my world."


End file.
